My Choice
by DMSJ1995
Summary: After that one moment, one look. I didn't know what to think anymore. I didn't know how to feel any more. But I do know that she was right, maybe. This might be different. I don't know yet. I have two guys to choose. And I don't know who to pick. After I got token by those two vampires a lot has changed for me. Mostly my feels for two important people in my life. I don't own VD T-M
1. Chapter 1

After that one moment. One look. I didn't know what to think anymore. I didn't know how to feel any more. But I do know that she was right. Maybe. This might be different. I don't know yet. I have two guys to choose. And I don't know who to pick. After I got token by those two vampires a lot has changed for me. Mostly my feels for two important people in my life.

I just got saved by Stefan and Damon. They were taking me home. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to my brother and Bonnie. I didn't say a word the whole way home. Once I was home I said good night to Stefen. I then went inside without another word.

"Elena!" I heard my brother yell downstairs.

I climbed the stairs. I was swore. In a little bit slow because of it. That one vampire Rose wasn't that gentle with me. So, I might be swore for a bit. I then got to the top. I saw Jeremy and Bonnie. They just came out of his room. They both looked at me. Jeremy then asked,

"Elena, you okay?"

Bonnie didn't say anything. She just came over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. I then said,

"Fine."

"I am so happy you are okay." Bonnie told me when she let me go.

"I got your note." I told her with a smile.

She smiled at me back. Then hugged me again. She let me go and stepped back so Jeremy could give me a hug. I was happy to know they both were alright. I don't know what I would do if anything happened to them.

"Hey, it's been a long rough day for me. I am going to hit the hay. But first I really want to take a shower." I told them.

"Okay. Night Elena." Jeremy told me.

"Bonnie, it's late. Just stay the night. Please?" I asked her. More like pleaded with her.

"Fine. You hungry or something? I can get you something." She asked me.

"No. I am fine. I just truly want to shower and sleep." I told her.

"Okay. I will be right in. I am going to get myself something to drink." She told me.

"Okay." I told her.

I then went into my room. Bonnie and my brother went downstairs. I took a quick shower and got into some shorts and a tang top. I went into the my bedroom. I then saw Damon sitting at my window seal.

"Damon?" I said questionable. What was he doing here.

"Hey. Thought you wanted something back." He said showing me my neckless.

"I thought I lost it." I told him.

"No. I got it. But Elena, I have to tell you something." He told me.

"What? Can I have my neckless back?" I asked him. What does he have to ask me when he holds my neckless?

"Elena, I can't give it back until I say this. You need to hear this." He told me.

I then know what he was going to say. I didn't know how to feel about what he was going to say. I then said,

"Damon, please don't."

"I have to say this. You need to know." He told me. He was right in front of me. He was so close to me that I can feel this breath on my face. He looked at me straight in my eyes and said,


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to say this. You need to know." He told me. He was right in front of me. He was so close to me that I can feel this breath on my face. He looked at me straight in my eyes and said,

"I am in love with you, Elena."

"Damon." I said sorrow. I don't know what think. I know everyone tells me that he does. I know it when I saw his face at that worn-down house.

"Don't worry. I just wanted you to know. But I less I did it. But you will not remember." He told me. I was going to compose me. I just stood there and let him. If that makes him happy then I will let him.

I had my eyes closed. I then know he left. I opened my eyes and looked around. I had my neckless back on me. But I still remember everything. Why didn't it work this time? I still remember him telling me the truth about his feels. He is in love me.

I just stood there for a moment or two. I didn't know what to do or say about this. He thinks I forgot. That is what I am going to let him think. I must have fallen asleep. I woke up in my bed. I then got ready for the day. I headed downstairs. I then smelt something good. I walked into the kitchen to see Bonnie and Jeremy cooking.

"Am I in the right house? Because I can't believe what I am seeing." I said standing there.

"Hahaha. You are so funny." Jeremy said to me.

I couldn't help but snicker. But I am not the onl one. Bonnie was snickering too. She then said,

"Don't worry Elena. He is just helping me."

"Good. I don't want to get sick." I said jokely.

"I am probably a better cook then you." Jeremy told me.

We all then laughed. I helped out a bit. We then sat down and ate breakfast. After that we got our things together and went to school. Bonnie drove with me. Jeremy took his own car.

Bonnie and I didn't talk the way to school. But she know something was bothering me. When we got to school she looked at me and asked,

"What's wrong? Something is bothering you."

"What do you mean? Nothing is bothering me." I told her. i didn't want to lie to her. But I didn't know how to tell her what happened.

She looked at me and said,

"We are not leaving this car until you tell me what is bothering you."

I know she was serous about it too. Once Bonnie says she will do something. Trust me there is no away stopping her sometimes. I looked at her and gave her one of my pleading looks. Asking not to talk about it. She looked at me with a serous look. I know I wasn't going to win this.

I looked around and then turned the music up some one can hear us. Mostly no vampires. Bonnie looked at me. I then tapped near my ear. Letting her know that they might be listening. I then said,

"Damon told me he was in love with me."

"What? I know it." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. Everyone know it. But Bonnie, you don't get the worse part. He had my neckless. He compose me not to remember him telling me. THen he put my neckless back on me and left." I told her.

She looked at me shocked and surprised. I nodded at her. I know what she was going to say next. But I am going to let her say it. She then said,

"Then how do you remember. You didn't have your neckless or any vervain in you or on you."

"No trust me." I told her truthfully.

"Then how do you remember?" She asked me.

"Maybe it didn't work." I said.

"Maybe. Are you going to tell Stefen what happened? Are you going to tell Damon it didn't work?" She asked me.

"No to neither. He thinks it worked. So, that is what I am going to let him believe. And with Spefan, he doesn't need to know. We are not even together. I just don't want to him." I said.

"I understand." She said.

"So, you are the only one that knows and going to know. Okay?" I said.

"Okay." She told me. We then got out of the car and headed into school.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay." She told me. We then got out of the car and headed into school.

I haven't Stefan at all yet. I don't know if I should tell him or not. I know this is something you tell your boyfriend. I know after that moment at the run-down house I can't be with him. So, we are back together I think.

I was at my locker. Bonnie and Caroline was with me. We caught Caroline up with everything that happened. She was so shocked. She then started asking all these questions I couldn't answer. Mostly, about my feelings for him.

"So, wait let me understand this all. Damon, compose you. But it didn't work. You didn't have anything to stop it. He composes you to forget him telling you he was in love with you. Okay, everything makes sense now." Caroline said.

Bonnie and I looked at her weird. Like she was speaking a different langue or something. How does make all sense to her. Bonnie and I still don't understand. I then asked,

"How?"

"Well, think about it. He wants to be your knight and shine armor. But he can't because of someone else. But he is still going to try. That is why he is only nice to you. He would do anything for you. Also, why when you get him mad he acts out a lot. Because it truly hurts. Why he is always so rude and everything. He has all his true feels hidden away. It's killing him inside. It makes all sense." She told Bonnie and me.

"You need to get your head out of the fairytale books." I told her.

"Who needs to get their head out of the fairytale books?" I heard behind. I then felt a pair of arms go around me. I know it was who it was. It was Stefan.

"Caroline. Don't ask." I told him.

"Okay. I am going to take your word for it. So, how are you?" He asked me.

I didn't know how to truly answer that simply question. There is a lot going on. But I must say something. Even if it's a lie. I then answered him with,

"I am fine. I guess."

"Everything will get better." He told me.

"Yeah. Sure." I said. I then looked over to the girls. They know what I was thinking and everything. But Stefan know something was wrong because of their face expressions.

He looked at them and then to me asking,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I told him. Just then with the luck of fate. The bell rang. I then said,

"I will see you later. I told Bonnie and Caroline I would walk with them."

"Yeah. See you later." He told me. He then leaded down and gave me a peek on the lips. He then left us standing there.

"I know." I said to my two best friends. They didn't have to say what they were thinking. I just know.

"Come on." Bonnie said. We then walked to class. This was going to be one long day for me. I don't think I am ready for it.

*Damon's POV*

I was lying in bed. I was couldn't sleep last night. All I had on my mind was her and what I did. The look she gave me. Or I thought was for me. I thought for once I was her hero and she so happy I was there to safe her. But no. Once again it was Stefan who gets the girl at the end. I know even though she is his girl. But I had to tell her. I am happy I did compose her. But am I truly happy.


	4. Chapter 4

I was lying in bed. I was couldn't sleep last night. All I had on my mind was her and what I did. The look she gave me. Or I thought was for me. I thought for once I was her hero and she so happy I was there to safe her. But no. Once again it was Stefan who gets the girl at the end. I know even though she is his girl. But I had to tell her. I am happy I did compose her. But am I truly happy.

I need to do something to get my mind off of her. I just don't know what. I got up from my bed. I got changed for my day. I then saw what time it was. Maybe my little brother would like to know I am not dead. I got into my car went to see Stefan. He would be just getting out of school.

*Elena's POV*

It was the end of the day. I was getting my final things. I was going to meet up with Caroline and Bonnie. We were going to have a girls' day. I just need time away from Damon and Stefan. I was just done at my locker. I shut it. I then jumped. I got scared because I didn't know someone was standing behind my locker.

"Damon." I said.

He was laughing his head off about it. He thought it was super funny. I glared at him. What was he doing here?

"Jumpy are we?" He asked me still laughing a bit.

"That's not funny Damon." I said.

"Sorry. Better?" He asked me.

"Fine. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Came to see Stefan." He told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can." He told me.

"You're bored, aren't you?" I asked him. I got to know him pretty good. When he is bored, he starts getting into trouble or starts trouble.

"Little bit. So, what's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just going to have a girls' day with Caroline and Bonnie." I told him truthfully. With him standing here. It was all coming to me again. Everything that happened last night. Him trying to compose me and not working.

"Oh, fun. What are you girls doing?" He asked me.

"Shopping. Of course." Caroline said coming up to me.

"Not surprise. I don't take you as the big shopping type of girl, Elena." Damon commented.

"I not. But I do love to go shopping with my friends." I told him truthfully.

Caroline, Damon, and I started to walk out of the building. I couldn't get this feeling I have. I don't know what it is. But it's something else. Different. I haven't had this feeling before. Never when I was Stefan or Matt. I don't know what he is doing to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Caroline, Damon, and I started to walk out of the building. I couldn't get this feeling I have. I don't know what it is. But it's something else. Different. I haven't had this feeling before. Never when I was Stefan or Matt. I don't know what he is doing to me.

"Hey what are you doing here?" Stefan asked confused seeing him.

"Bored." He told him.

"Of course. Not surprise." Bonnie said coming over to us.

"Later then. We will be taking her now." Caroline said linking arms with Bonnie and me.

"Keep her safe." Stefan said smiling.

"We will. Don't worry." Caroline said.

"Don't do anything stupid." Damon said giving me a small smirk.

"I won't." I said.

We then walked away to my car. I put the music on and then I headed out. We don't really have a mall here. The close mall is probably miles away. Instead we have plazas of stores. I park in one of the plazas. They all are in walking distance of each other. So, I just kept my car in one place. Just to make it easier.

We got out of the car and headed to the stores. We have been shopping for a while now. We going to take a break and get something to eat. We put our bags in my car. We headed to the grill. We got a table and ordered.

"Doesn't look like Matt is working today." Bonnie commented.

"No. He isn't. He told me." Caroline said.

"So, what are you going to do Elena?" Caroline asked me.

"I have no idea." I told them truthfully.

"I think you just need to some time away from them. Just for you to think." Bonnie suggested.

"I wish. With Klaus, out there somewhere and John out there. I think that will be possible. Mostly, with Klaus being out there." I told them truthfully.

"Right. Just a thought." Bonnie said.

"I know. I just have to act like everything is okay. Think on my own time." I told them.

"That's not going to be easy." Caroline told me.

"Really Caroline?" I said.

"Sorry. Just saying." She said.

We hanged out at the grill for a bit and then I took the girls home. I headed home myself. I got home. I was getting my things out of car. I then heard a female voice say,

"Elena."


	6. Chapter 6

"Elena."

I turned around to see Isobel. What is she doing here? I looked towards the door. I really hope Jenna or Jeremy to see her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her confused. I truly don't need this right now. I have already have enough on my plate.

"To protect you." She told me.

"Yeah right. I don't believe that." I said.

"It's the truth." She told me.

Just then I heard the door open and standing there was not who I wanted to be there. I then saw Jeremy, Ric, and the one person I truly didn't want to be standing there. Jenna. They were all looking at us. Ric was just in shock. Jenna looked pissed.

"Elena get inside now." Jenna said angry. I did what she said. I didn't want to do anything to get her more pissed. She shut the door on Isobel. I put my bags down and looked at her upset.

"Let me explain please?" I asked her.

"No. I am done." She said walking upstairs and shutting the door on us. She was in tears.

"It's going to be okay Elena. I will fix this." Ric told me.

"Should have told her the truth about everything." John said coming out of hiding.

"You. I blame you." I said upset and angry. I was hurt. I hate seeing someone I love and care hurt because of me.

"Elena, I do this to protect you." John told me.

"No. No you don't. All you are doing is hurting me. Not protecting me." I said running upstairs to my room. I shut the door and fell to the floor.

I didn't know who was there to protect me anymore. I was hurt. They know that would hurt her. She hates me now. I know it. I was in tears of pain. I don't get why is this happening to me. I need someone right now.

But I didn't do thing. I just sat there on the floor. I then heard a knock at my door. I didn't say anything. I just sat there. I then heard,

"Elena, it's me. Let me in."


	7. Chapter 7

"Elena, it's me. Let me in."

*Alaric's POV*

I looked at John. Right now, I just want to beat the shit out of him. He hurt Jenna. But not only that. He hurt Elena. I looked at Jeremy and said,

"Jeremy, can you just go to your room? Your uncle John and I need to have a talk in private."

"Yeah sure. Do you think I should check on Elena?" Jeremy asked me.

"Don't worry. I got someone she will let in." I told him. He knows that she wouldn't let him in no matter what he tried.

"Okay. But are you sure about him?" He asked me.

"Yeah. He is the one she would listen to better than anyone." I said truthfully.

I then sent a quick text out.

 _Get over here to Elena. She is hurting and needs someone. I think you will be the only one to help._

 _What happened? How bad is she?_

 _Emotion pain. No physical pain. Just get over here._

 _Be there soon._

I put my phone away. I looked over to John. I then said,

"Really? You know that killed them both. Jenna is now pissed at me and Elena. I can take her being pissed at me. But Elena, she is hurting because of it."

"Not my fault you didn't tell her the truth about Isobel. Any ways this is making Elena stronger." John said.

"You are heartless. You know that?" I said.

"I am only doing what is best for my daughter. If that is having Isobel around. Then have be it." John said.

But before I could say anything. I heard someone knock at the door. I went to it and opened it to see it was Damon. About time he got here.

"Her room?" Damon asked.

"What is he doing here?" John asked.

"To make your daughter feel better. Something you don't know how to do. Thanks for the text Ric." Damon said.

"No problem. One question, what did you tell Stefan?" I asked.

"He wasn't home. Something about figuring out how to make Elena feel safe or something. Anyways he forgot his phone at home." Damon told me.

"Okay. Just go to her." I said.

"On it." Damon said climbing the stairs to Elena's room.

*Damon's POV*

I got in front of Elena's door. I knocked. I didn't hear her voice. But do hear her breathing and tears. I hate hearing her cry. It kills me. I then said,

"Elena, it's me. Let me in."

I then heard movement and the opened to Elena standing there, red eyes and tears stained cheeks. I hate this sight. I pulled her into my arms. She hides her face into my chest. We just stood there like this. I won't let go until she tells me too.


	8. Chapter 8

I then heard movement and the opened to Elena standing there, red eyes and tears stained cheeks. I hate this sight. I pulled her into my arms. She hides her face into my chest. We just stood there like this. I won't let go until she tells me too.

"Everything is going to alright." I said to her. I didn't know what to say to her. I just held her. That I know this would make her feel better. I took her to her bed. She laid down and I just held her there.

"She's back." Elena finally said.

"I know. I will take care of everything. I got you." I said. I then looked over to see Elena fell asleep in my arms. I then saw her door open.

"She asleep?" Alaric asked me to stand at her door away.

"Yeah. We have to do something." I said.

"I know. We will." He said.

*Elena's POV*

Everything seems like a dream. I thought Isobel was back and Jenna knows she is alive. Alive as can be. Then it all hit me. It was real. Everything that happened. It all happened. I change it or take it back. I rolled over and felt a pair of arms around me. Stefan came over. I don't remember him coming over.

I then opened my eyes and saw Damon lying next to me. Right, he was the one who came over to comfort me. But now I wonder something. Where was Stefan at? I quietly got out of bed. I was trying not to wake him up. But that didn't want to well.

"So, one of those girls Elena. Never picture as a girl leaving the guy in bed alone." Damon said with his flirtish grin on.

"Damon, remember who's bed you are in." I said.

"Hey. Just joking with you. Don't worry." He said coming over to me.

"Sorry, it's just with everything that just happened. I am kind of irritable." I told him truthfully.

"I understand. I am not surprise. Just remember Elena, I am here to help you." He told me.

"I know. And thanks for coming over last night." I said to him.

"Always. I will always be here for you Elena. No matter what." He told me.

Those words were just like a brick thrown at me. It hit me hard. Because he was right. He was always there for me. I just don't know. I then said,

"I know. I am always here for you."

It wasn't a lie. I will always be there for him. We then headed downstairs. I didn't see Jenna. She must have left already. I just wish I got time to talk to her. To explain everything to her. But I did see one person I didn't want there. Isobel.

"What is she doing here? How did she get in?" I asked confused and anger.

I didn't want her there. I thought my home was the one place I could get away from her. But looks like not. I hate this.

"I let her in." John said.

"Why?" I asked him confused.

"For one, she is your mother Elena. For two, she wants to keep you safe." John said.

"No. I can't do this right now." I said.

"What about Elena stays with Stefan and I?" Damon suggested to Ric. He ignored John and Isobel. Just like they were not there.

"I can I come too. Please, I don't want to be here with them either." Jeremy asked Damon. More like pleading. I looked at Damon. I was hoping he would let him. It would make me feel better.

"Yeah fine. What do you think Ric?" Damon asked Ric.

"I don't know man. Anyone can walk into your place." Ric said.

"Don't worry. That problem will be taking care of soon." Damon told him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yup." Damon said popping the p at the end.

"Okay. But it's up to Elena." Ric said looking at me.

"Yeah. At less I know we are safe." I said.

"Good. Go pack." Damon said.

Jeremy and I got up and went to pack. I could still hear the conversation downstairs in my kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

Jeremy and I got up and went to pack. I could still hear the conversation downstairs in my kitchen.

*Damon's POV*

"So, what is your plan to make her safe?" Alaric asked me.

"It's what Stefan was up to when I was here. I will tell you later Ric. Not with all these untrustworthy ears around." I told him looking over to John and Isobel.

"Okay. I will come by later to see what is going on." He told me.

"Deal." I said.

"No. You will be taking her. She is my daughter." John said.

"Legal she is not." I said.

"That doesn't matter. She is my daughter no matter what." John said.

"She is safer with us. Not with you." Isobel said.

I snickered to myself. That is funny. Stefan and I have been protecting her. We do it because we care for her. Love her more like it. I then said,

"No."

Just then Elena and Jeremy came down with bags. I then went over and took Elena's bag and took them to my car. I then came back in.

"Jeremy, you take my car and follow us." Elena said.

He nodded and took the keys from her. Elena looked at me. She looked tired. I bet she is. Just tired of everything. I then asked,

"Ready?"

"Yeah." She said.

She didn't say a word after that. Ric and Jeremy follow Elena and I out the door. We didn't look back. We got into our cars and left. When we got to my place. I got Elena's bags and took them to a room. I also showed Jeremy to a room.

*Elena's POV*

I walked into the house. I then saw him standing there. Stefan. He walked over to and wrapped his arms around me. I just melted into his body. I was just done with everything right now. I wanted to get away. But this is the closed thing to getting away.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"I guess." I said truthfully.

"So, is it all token care of brother?" Damon asked coming down the stairs.

"Yes. All that has to be done is her signing. That at will happen later today." Stefan said.

"What is going on? I am so confused." I said.

"We wanted you to be safe and have place to feel safe in. So, Damon and I want you to sign saying you are the owner of this place. This place is Zac's name. But we are going to change it over to you. So, you can invite whoever you want in." Stefan told me.


	10. Chapter 10

"We wanted you to be safe and have place to feel safe in. So, Damon and I want you to sign saying you are the owner of this place. This place is Zac's name. But we are going to change it over to you. So, you can invite whoever you want in." Stefan told me.

I was speechless. I can't believe there are doing this for me. I am happy to see I will always have this place as a safe place. I then said,

"Thanks guys. That means a lot."

"No problem." Damon said giving a grin.

It was later that day. Their lawyer was here to give me the papers to sign. I signed all the papers. Now this place was in my name. After I signed that last line. I felt better. I felt safe. I then walked with him to the door. Damon and Stefan were outside waiting for us.

"All done?" Stefan asked.

"All done." I said smiling. I stood there looking at them.

"Elena, if you lock me out of my own house. There will hell to pay." Damon said to me.

"Stefan, come on it." I said smiling at him. Stefan walked in.

I looked at Damon. He looked at me annoyed. He then said,

"Come on Elena."

"One thing I want. We do it my way for now on. Deal?" I asked.

"Fine." Damon said.

I didn't have to worry about Stefan. He already agreed to my way a while ago. I then said,

"Damon, come on in."

He then came in. He headed right to his liquor. He poured himself something. I just took a seat on the couch next to Jeremy. I do feel away saver now. I then heard a buzz. I looked at my phone. It was a text from Caroline.

 _Hey where are you? Do you know Isobel is here?_

 _Yes. She came and saw me last night. Jenna knows the truth about her being my mother. She is not happy with me or Ric._

 _Are you okay? Where you at?_

 _I am okay. I guess. At Damon's and Stefan's place with Jeremy._

 _Okay. Be there soon with Bonnie and Tyler._

 _Tyler?_

 _Yeah. Someone for Jeremy to hang out with. Also, me and him are kind of together. I think._

 _We will talk about it when you get here._

 _Deal. See you soon._

 _Let me know when you get here. I have to invite you in._

 _Why do you have to invite me in? I thought vampires can go into vampire's homes without have to be invited in._

 _They changed the house over to me. It's now in my name._

 _Wow. Really?_

 _Yeah. It's like my own personal save house._

 _Yeah. Okay. See you soon._

"Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler are coming over. So, Damon play nice." I said.

"Why are they coming over?" Damon asked. More like a little bit of whining if you asked me.

"To see how I am. They just found out Isobel is back in town." I told them.

"Whatever." He said walking away.

I just rolled my eyes at him. This is going to be hard. A couple minutes' past. We then heard a knock at the door. That must have been them. I went over to the door and opened it. I smiled when I saw Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler stand there. But I was surprised to see….


	11. Chapter 11

I just rolled my eyes at him. This is going to be hard. A couple minutes' past. We then heard a knock at the door. That must have been them. I went over to the door and opened it. I smiled when I saw Caroline, Bonnie, and Tyler stand there. But I was surprised to see Matt standing there.

"Come on in. Caroline, you are welcomed in." I said. Everyone came in. Right when Caroline came in. She hugged me. I hugged her back. That is definitaly what I needed. I let her go.

"How are you?" Bonnie asked me.

"I am alright. But hate that Jenna won't talk to me or at less look at me." I told them truthfully.

"I am so sorry Elena. Isobel is a bitch." Caroline said.

"Just figured that out Barbie?" Damon asked.

"I give you pity Elena." Caroline said.

"Come." I said.

I took them all to the library. That is where we all hanged out. It was one of the best rooms. I sat down on the couch. Stefan came over and sat next to me. I leaned into him. I felt safe.

"So, this place became your secret hide out or something?" Tyler asked.

"No woffie. It is her safe place. Or sometimes her jail or hell." Damon commented with a smirk towards me.

"It is a safe house type thing." I told them ignoring Damon's comment.

"Good. Now we know you are safe here and she can't get to you." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. But can any Orignals get in here?" Matt asked consured.

"No. Their still vampires so they have to be welcomed in." Stefan said.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked. I just don't want to hear this right now. My real mother who is a vampire is back. We don't know her true reason to be here. Also on my plate is the Orignals.

"Sure." Stefan said kissing my on top of my head.

Before we could change the topic. We heard something out front. I looked over to Stefan and Damon. They looked at each other. Someone wants in. But who.

"Stay here." Stefan said getting up. Damon was already leaving the room. Stefan was right behind him. Tyler followed them too. With Matt and Jeremy. I didn't like that. Matt and Jeremy could get hurt.

*Damon's POV*

I don't get why the three mortals are following us. Yes, Tyler is a werewolf he has the strongest to help and everything. But Matt and Jeremy can't do anything. Only get themsleves killed. I won't let that happen. Elena will hate us if anything happens to them.

We got to the front door. I looked at Stefan. We were ready for anything waiting for us on the other side. Then Stefan opened the door. Standing there was a really pissed off...


	12. Chapter 12

We got to the front door. I looked at Stefan. We were ready for anything waiting for us on the other side. Then Stefan opened the door. Standing there was a really pissed off Katherine. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What the hell?" She asked pissed off.

"This is to good. You can't get in. I am so going to enjoy this." I said laughing.

"Go to hell Damon. Why can't I get in?" She asked.

"Already been there. You can't get in because..." I was saying before I was interrupted.

"Because of me." Elena said appearing by my side.

"Elena." Katherine said giving her a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked annoyed.

"Don't worry Elena. It has nothing to do with you." Katherine said.

"Truly it does if you want in." Elena said with an evil grin. That grin looks great on her. She is something else. I wish she was mine.

"What is she talking about?" Katherine asked.

"This place is now in my name. So, if you want in. I have to let you in." Elena said still grinning.

Her being evil like this is really turn on. I just want to kiss her right now. But I can't. Even if I want to so bad.

"Can you let me in?" She asked me.

Elena walked over to the door and looked at Katherine and said,

"No."

She shut the door on Katherine's face. Then she turned and looked at us. I was holding back some much right now. She walked away from everyone. I had this huge grin on my face. I am so proud of her. We followed her. We all went back into the library. We all took seats around the area.

"So, proud. Don't trust." I said smiling to Elena.

"Of course, I don't trust." She said.

We all hanged out there for a bit. It was getting late. So, Tyler, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt was staying the night. Elena didn't want them to go out there when Katherine was out there. If she was still out there.

So, everyone headed to bed. Everyone but Elena. She was still sitting on the couch. I could walk away. Or see what's wrong. I know something is bothering her. I signed and gave up. I then headed over to her. I hate seeing her like this.


	13. Chapter 13

So, everyone headed to bed. Everyone but Elena. She was still sitting on the couch. I could walk away. Or see what's wrong. I know something is bothering her. I signed and gave up. I then headed over to her. I hate seeing her like this.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Just thinking." She told me.

"About what?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

*Elena's POV*

I didn't know what to tell him. Because I was thinking of him and what happened. I might have feels for him but not as your my boyfriend's brother thing. It's just he makes me feel something different when I am with him.

"Just thinking." I told him. I didn't know what else to say.

"Okay. If you want to talk you know I am here for you." Damon said.

He then walked away. We heard the door. I walked over to it. I looked over to Damon. He just shrugged. I then opened to see someone I really didn't want to see.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I need a place to stay. Damon said that I can stay here." She said.

I looked over to Damon and he couldn't look at me. How could he? She helped kidnap me. She took me away from here. Almost got two people I care about dead. Standing there was Rose. Why did he say she could stay here?

"Elena, can you let her in? She has nowhere else to go." Damon asked.

"Does Stefan know?" I asked him.

He didn't say a word. I then know he didn't tell him. I looked at him. He then said,

"Please."

"Fine. But you can deal with your brother. Come on in Rose." I said. I was not happy about this. But I am trusting Damon. Even if I hate the feeling I have in my chest right now.

I then walked away. I went to my own room. I just wanted to hide for a bit. Get away from everyone.

*Damon's POV*

I watched her walk away. I know she is putting a lot of trust in me. But I know she was hurting too. I don't get why she was hurting. What did I do wrong? I hate that look in her eyes. I know she was trying to hide it from me. But she couldn't hide it from me.

"Is everything okay?" Rose asked me when she came in.

"Yeah. Fine. Just some shit going down. Don't worry." I told her.

"Okay. What room?" She asked.

"Follow." I said. I then took her to the one room she would be okay in. I took her my room.


	14. Chapter 14

I closed my journal. I put it away. It has been a while since I written in that. But I need to let it off my chest. I then laid my head on the pillow. I was so tired. I just fell asleep. I just wanted this day to end. I was just done with this day.

It was the next morning. I woke up. I looked around. The sun was coming throw the window. I got up and went over to the window. I looked out. It was beautiful out today. I then looked down and saw Damon and that Rose girl taking a walk. They were too close to each other. I had to quickly look away. Maybe this wasn't the smart idea. Staying here.

I got dressed and went downstairs. I meet up with Caroline and Bonnie in the hallway. I looked at that them. I didn't know what to say. I had this feeling in my chest. I hated it. We walked downstairs in silence. I smelt something good. Stefan's cooking.

"Okay, where is that good smell coming from?" Caroline asked.

"The kitchen. Stefan is probably cooking breakfast." I said.

We walked into the kitchen. We saw Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, and Stefan making breakfast. They all didn't see us come in. Then Caroline said,

"A girl can get use to this."

They all turned around. Bonnie, Caroline, and I smiled at them. She is right. A girl can get use to this. This wasn't the first time he cooked for me.

"We thought you guys would sleep in a little bit longer." Tyler said.

"We were going to surprise you." Matt said.

"Well, this is a surprise." I said.

We walked over to them. I went over to Stefan. I gave him a kiss. Then Damon and Rose came into the kitchen. I got that feeling again. I can't be having these feelings. I just wish I know how I feel.

*Damon's POV*

I was walking with Rose this morning. She got a daylight ring. So, she wanted to enjoy the sun. She seems so happy. We were enjoying this. But the whole time I had this one currant person on my mind. I can't get her off my mind.

"You okay? You seem like your head is somewhere else." Rose asked me.

"Fine. Just lost in thought." I told her.

"About her?" Rose asked.

She knows Elena took my heart. No one else can have it. Stefan doesn't even know that I love her. I will take that to my grave. I looked at her and said,

"Yes."

I then looked up to see Elena moving away from the window quickly. What was all that about? She looked hurt. I hate when she looks hurt. I am now not enjoy this walk so much. All I want to do is see what is going on with her.


	15. Chapter 15

I then looked up to see Elena moving away from the window quickly. What was all that about? She looked hurt. I hate when she looks hurt. I am now not enjoy this walk so much. All I want to do is see what is going on with her.

We went back inside. Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, and Stefan was making breakfast. But when I walked inside I see Elena kissing Stefan. That hit me hard. She leaned away from him and gave me a small smile. She looked like she was sorry for me for seeing that. Like she knows it hurt me.

"So, please tell me Elena didn't touch anything you are making. Because I rather not feel like I am dying again." I said jokely.

"My cooking is not that bad. Any ways I have been learning." She said annoyed with my joke.

I love getting under her skin. It is the most fun. Just see her get so fired up. She looks so good when she is mad. She has this glare that I can't help but smile. Trust me if she wants to. She would kill. But she can't because of her good heart. That is what makes her amazing.

"Sure." I said.

We then got our plates and sat down at the table. This is the first time in a long while since this table was full of people. It was kind of nice. I always like people here. It is always fun. All the memories. Good and bad.

*Elena's POV*

After we ate. I went with the girls outside. We were just going to take a walk are the grounds. It should be clear of any craziness. We walked in silence for a bit. Then we got far enough away from the house. I then leaned against a tree and looked at the girls.

"If you think you can't do this then you can stay at my place. My mom would totally understand." Caroline told me.

"Thanks. But I don't know." I told her truthfully.

"It will always be an optician for you guys." Caroline told me.

"I know. I just don't know right now." I said.

"Okay. Change topic. But to another hard topic. That has to be brought up." Bonnie said.

"Yes. You and Damon." Caroline said.

"What about us?" I asked. But I know what they were going to say. It was about how I feel about Rose and him.

"Really? How do you feel about Damon and Rose thing? Everyone can tell there is something going on between them." Caroline asked.

"Fine. I guess." I said. But that was not the full truth. I always get this feeling in my chest.

"Not is not the truth. Or the full truth." Bonnie said.

I looked at them. I was biting my bottom lip. It was a habit of mine. I did it a lot when I was thinking or nerves. I was thinking about my feelings about Damon and Rose. I truly don't know the truth feeling about it.


	16. Chapter 16

I looked at them. I was biting my bottom lip. It was a habit of mine. I did it a lot when I was thinking or nerves. I was thinking about my feelings about Damon and Rose. I truly don't know the truth feeling about it.

"I truly don't know how I feel. I get this feeling in my chest when I see them together. I just don't get it." I told them truthfully.

"So, do you feel jealous of them together?" Bonnie asked.

"I have no idea. But I shouldn't be. I have Stefan. I should not have this feeling." I said. I feel like I am being an awful girlfriend. I shouldn't have these feelings. I really hate this. I don't know what to do.

*Damon's POV*

So, the girls went out for a walk. Rose went looking around. I was in the kitchen with Stefan. The other guys went to change. I was putting dishes in the sink. That is what I hate the most. Doing dishes. I think I can get Stefan to do them.

"So, you and Rose. When did that happen?" Stefan asked.

"It's not what you think. We are friends. But we help each other out. No feelings." I told him.

It was the truth. We were only friends. But she knows my heart belongs to Elena. I just can't have her. So, Rose is there to help me. I am there to help you.

"Oh really. So, friends with benefits?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah. Something like that." I said.

Then I heard Elena's voice. They were coming back to the house. I wonder what they are talking about. I walked over to the window and listened in. I know this is wrong. But I wanted to do it.

"So, are you going to tell Stefan?" Caroline asked.

"I know I have to. But I don't know how too." Elena said.

What does Elena have to tell Stefan? She is keeping something from him. That is something new. I am now really want to know.

"Do what you think is right? You know there will be drama no matter what. I think maybe you should stay at Caroline's place." Bonnie said.

"Maybe." Elena said.

"Do you think they are listening?" Bonnie asked. They must be looking at the house.

"Damon is probably. Stefan, no." Elena said. She knows me to well. I then heard the footsteps come closer. I then stopped listening. I went over to the door and opened before they opened it.

*Elena's POV*

The door opened and Damon was standing there smirking at us. Like I said. He probably was listening to us. So, he knows I am hiding something from Stefan. I hope he doesn't say anything to him. I am going to have to talk to him later.


	17. Chapter 17

The door opened and Damon was standing there smirking at us. Like I said. He probably was listening to us. So, he knows I am hiding something from Stefan. I hope he doesn't say anything to him. I am going to have to talk to him later.

We walked past him. I wanted to go and talk to Jeremy. I just don't want to move him. If he wants here for the time being it is fine. But he also can go home. Jenna isn't mad at him. She is mad at Ric and me. I then found Jeremy looking around the library.

"Yeah, amazing huh." I said. Jeremy turned and looked at me.

"Yeah. So many old books." He said.

"Yeah. They have their own collections in their rooms." I told him.

"Okay. So, what's up?" He asked me.

"I want to talk." I said.

"Okay. What's up?" He asked me consured.

"I am thinking about staying at Caroline's place for a bit. Do you want to join, stay here, or go home? It's up to you." I said.

"Why are you going to Caroline's place? Is everything okay?" He asked me to get more consured.

"Well, something is going to happen. I just think it will be best for me to stay at Caroline's place." I told him truthfully.

"What is going to happen? Is something bad going to happen to you? Are you going to be in trouble?" Jeremy asked me worried.

"No Jeremy. Nothing like that. I thought coming here was going to be okay. But somethings happen and I need to get to Caroline's place to think." I told him.

"Okay. I am going to trust you. But you know I am here for you Elena. You can talk to me." He told me.

"I know. So, please tell me what you want." I said.

"I will go home. Maybe talk to Jenna straight and everything." Jeremy said.

"Okay. Thanks Jeremy." I said.

We then walked out the library. I went to find Stefan and Damon to tell them the new plan. I am going to Caroline's place and Jeremy is going home.

*Damon's POV*

I was relaxing in my room. Rose was looking around my room. Trying to into anything she can. I just let her. I have all my secrets hidden. Trust me I don't hide my secrets in my closest. I then heard my phone buzz. I picked it up to see a text.

 _Come meet me at the Grill. I have something you would like to know about Elena._

I looked at the message and then to the number. I don't know the number. But I am so curious what is going on. I got up and grabbed my jacket. I am going. I don't care who it is. If it is about Elena. I am there.

"Where you are going?" Rose asked me.

"Don't worry. I will be back." I said. I then left.


	18. Chapter 18

"Don't worry. I will be back." I said. I then left.

*Elena's POV*

I went to find Stefan and Damon. I then saw Damon heading out the door. I went over to him. He stopped in front of me. He then asked me,

"What?"

"Where you are going?" I asked him consured.

"Just out." He told me.

"Okay. Have you seen Stefan?" I asked him. I didn't know what to say to him.

"His room." He told me. "Everything okay?"

"I am going to stay at Caroline's place." I told him.

"Why? You are safe here." He told me.

I really don't know how to answer his question. I am staying at Caroline's because the drama that is about to happen. I then said,

"She needs me. So, I am going to be there to help her."

"Okay. If something is wrong you would let me know?" He asked me?

"Yeah. I would let you know if something is wrong." I told him.

"Okay. I will see you later then." He said.

I then headed to Stefan's room. I stood out there for a moment. I took a breath and knocked. I then heard,

"Enter."

I opened the door and went in. I shut it behind me. I looked at him. He then asked,

"Hey, everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just want to talk." I told him.

"Okay. About?" He asked worried.

*Damon's POV*

I jumped onto my car and headed to the grill. I wonder who I am meeting up with. I have been making a list of people who could be there. It could be either Katherine, Elijah, Isobel, John, or who knows who. I got to the grill. I went in. I didn't see anyone I know or recognize. I went to the bar. I wait there. I order myself a drink and looked around.

"Don't you hang out anywhere except here?" I heard behind me.

I turn around to see Matt. I then said,

"No."

"Hello Damon." I heard. I turned away from Matt and to the person behind me. I then saw…..


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello Damon." I heard. I turned away from Matt and to the person behind me. I then saw Katherine.

"What do you want?" I asked her. I am not really in the mood for her shit.

"Don't you want to know going on with your girl Elena." She said to me with a wicked smile.

"What do you know?" I asked her.

She took the stool next to me. She looked over to the bartener and ordered a drink. She then looked at me with that wicked smile of her. She know something. She was going to brag this out or she was going to want something in return for her information she has.

*Stefan's POV*

Elena went over to my bed and sat down. I joined her. I looked at her. Something was bothering her. I know it. I just can't tell what. She then said,

"I am going to go stay Caroline's place for a while. Jeremy is going home."

"Why? Is there something wrong?" I asked her. Why does she want to leave here? Does she not feel safe or something? Did Rose say or do something that made her want to leave?

"I just think it best for us." She said. I know she has more to tell me but don't know how to say it.

"Did Rose say or do something that made you want to leave? If she did, she will be the one leaving. Damon will have to just deal with it or leave with her." I said.

"No. Rose has been super nice for being the one who once kidnapped me. So, please don't. She has no where else to go. Also, she is helping your brother ome how." Elena said.

"Okay. Then why do are you going to Caroline's place? Did I do something? Was it Damon?" I asked her consured. I just want to know so I can help her.

"Stefan, you didn't do anything. It is more me. It's something I have to do. I don't know how to tell you." She said. She got up from the bed and started to walk to room.

"You know you can tell me anything. I just want to help you. So, what is bothering you?" I asked her. Whatever this is she really doesn't know how to tell me. Or she was trying to spare my feelings.

She walked to the other side of my room. She wasn't looking at me. Just by her boby langue she was trying to figure out how to tell me whatever it is. I got up and went to her. I wrapped my arms around her. She lended her head against me. She then said,

*Damon's POV*

"You got your drink and everything. What do you have to tell me about Elena?" I asked her going annoyed.

"Oh, that can wait. Let's take for a bit." She said.

"No. Just tell me what you want for the information." Isaid.

"If you want to know what I have on your girl Elena. Then we will talk for a bit. Or I will leave." She said about to get up.

"Fine. What do you want to talk about?" I asked her really annoyed.

"How is my old friend Rose? I heard you two are getting really close?" She asked me.

"Hates you still. Why do you care about us? You jealous?" I asked her.

"Me jealous. You are funny. But I might know someone who is a little bit jealous." She said.

I looked at her confused. Who would be jealous of me and Rose? There is nothing really there. Just two people helping each other out. Maybe becoming friends. But that is it. I then asked,

"Who would be jealous of what me and Rose is?"

"I don't know. So, one that may look just like me." She said.

Okay, I am now confused as hell. Why would Elena be jealous of what me and Rose is? She has Stefan. She doesn't have feelings for me. I then said,

"No more games. What do you know?"

"There is no games. Just two old lovers talking." She said to me taking a drink from her cup with a smirk.

"I am not you old lover. There is nothing there anymore for you. These just get down to busy and what you really want." I said getting serious now.

"Fine. If you want to know what I know about Elena. Then you have to make her let me in your place. I need somewhere to stay." She said.

"No. Not in million years. Not that my place is a free of you and you can't get in. I will not do that." I said.

"Then it looks like you will never know."She said getting up from her stool and walking away.

I sat there thinking. Elena is going to Caroline's place. So, she won't be around her. Rose can handle herself. Stefan and I got better knowing which one is which. I then said,

"Fine."

She stopped and turn to me with a huge grin on her face. She walked back over to me and said,

"Good. Then let's go."

"Not until you tell me what you know." I said.

"No. I want to make sure you let me in first. Then I will tell you. I don't want you to go against your word." She said.

"Fine." I said. I paid my bill. I then pulled my phone out and sent Elena a text.

 _Hey need you do me a huge favor. I will owe you big time. I will explain later. But you need to let Katherine inside._


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey need you do me a huge favor. I will owe you big time. I will explain later. But you need to let Katherine inside._

*Elena's POV*

I walked to the other side of Stefan's room. I couldn't look at him. Just by my boby langue Stefan know I was trying to figure out how to tell him the reason I was going to Caroline's place. He got up and went to me. Stefan then wrapped his arms around me. I lended my head against his chest. I then said,

"You can't get mad."

"I won't." He told me.

Before I could tell him I felt my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of me pocket and looked at it. It was a text from Damon. I read it.

 _Hey need you do me a huge favor. I will owe you big time. I will owe you big time. I will explain later. But you need to let Katherine inside._

"What? Has he gone mad?" I asked out out loud.

"What?" Stefan asked me confused.

"Damon wants me to let Katherine inside." I told him.

"What? Why?" He asked me.

"I will figure out now." I said. I then texted him back.

*Damon's POV*

I was driving back home with Katherine. I really hope Elena will let her in. I need to figure out what she knows. I then headed my phone buzzed. I picked it up. It was a text from Elena.

 _Are you crazy? Give me one good reason to do that._

 _Because I asked. There is a good reason behind it. I promise you I will explain everything when I know everything._

I hope that was a good enough reason to do it. I don't know what else to say. I don't want to drag her in this if I don't have too. I know she has the right to know if this is about her. But I want to protect her if I can. I then got a text back from her.

 _It better be a god damn good reason. Looks like I am not leaving now._

 _Why not?_

 _Because I don't trust her with you two. Caroline will understand._

 _Fine. We will talk about this when I get home._

She didn't text me back or anything. Meaning she doesn't like that tought. But we will be talking about it anyways. We got to the house. I got out of the car. Standing there at the front door was Elena and Stefan. We went over to them.

"Before you let you enter this house. I there is some rules you have to follow." Elena said looking straight at Katherine.

"They are?" She asked.

"You stay out of our rooms. Meaning Stefan's, Damon's, and my rooms. Also, you are a guest so we can kick you out whenever we want. So, don't mess up." Elena said.

"Is that it?" Katherine asked bored.

"No. You leave Rose alone. She wants nothing to do with you. Also, don't you dare act like me in any way sort. I don't need that. That is it for me. Stefan, Damon do you guys have anything?" Elena asked us.

"No. Looks like you hit everything mostly." Stefan said.

"Seems good for now." I said.

"Okay. Those are the rules for now. Break any we will kick you out." Elena said.

"Fine. But here is the thing. Once you invite me in. I can come back." Katherine said with a evil smirk like she won.

"True. But I do have a brother, two best friends, and aunt that is still human. So, we can change if we want too." Elena said.

Elena thought of everything. She even protect Rose. Even though I know she doesn't trust her. Then Katherine looked at Elena and said,

"Fine. I agree to terms." Katherine said.

"Then Katherine come right in." Elena said then she walked away.

I followed her. I will talk to Katherine later. She is not going any way soon. Elena went to the libraby. She then sat down at one of the coachs. I sat next to her.

"So, why did I have to let her in?" Elena asked me.

"Still don't know the whole thing. But I promise I will tell you when I find out. Okay?" I asked her.

"I am trusting you Damon. Don't make me find a reason not too." She said to me.

"I won't. So, I think it will be smart you stay at Caroline's place still." I told her.

"Why? I don't trust her. Mostly around you two. We don't know what she is up to and want." Elena said to me.

I looked at her. She is has all right to care and not want to leave. But I feel it's the best. I just have to figure out the words to make her understand why it's smart not to be here. But also so she doesn't ask questions.


	21. Chapter 21

I looked at her. She is has all right to care and not want to leave. But I feel it's the best. I just have to figure out the words to make her understand why it's smart not to be here. But also so she doesn't ask questions.

"Elena, like you said we don't know what she wants. But I rather you be safe and sound at Caroline's place then here. I think Stefan would agree." I said.

"Let me think about it. Just give me the day." Elena said.

"Fine. One day." I said.

*Katherine's POV*

I went to a room that was opened. I put my bags down on the bed. I then pulled my phone out and sent a text out.

 _Hey I am in. Will figure out everything more._

 _Good. Get everything and get her._

 _Will do._

I then put my phone away. This will be fun. I then went to look around the place. But I was stopped. I then asked,

"Yes Damon?"

"Stop trying to act cute and everything. Sorry to tell you. You are not that cute. Let's just get to the point. Elena let you in. So, what do you know?" He asked her.

Wow, she is really good a lying to him and Stefan. Does Stefan know? But Damon is about to know. He needs to know. Maybe he has a chance. I then asked,

"Did you compose her any time in the past?"

"Yes. Why do you care?" He asked me.

"Well, what I heard in the woods was that it didn't work." I told him.

*Damon's POV*

I looked at her surprised. What is she saying? I composed her not knowing the truth about my feelings for her. How does she remember? I had her neckless. I am so confused. Wait, if she remember does Stefan know?

"What? You are lying." I said.

"I am not lying. Just Elena or one of her best friends." Katherine said.

I then walked away from her. I went to find the one person who might give me answers. I know that this is going to be weird. So, let's see what happens.

*Elena's POV*

I was hiding in Stefan's room. He then came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I just lend into him. This felt nice. But something didn't feel right.

"Hey, you okay?" Stefan asked me.

"Yeah. Fine." I said. I was trying to hide everything from him. Maybe Damon is right. Maybe I should go start at Caroline's place.

"So, what were you going to tell me earlier before Damon came?" Stefan asked me.

"Oh that. Well, I am got to Caroline's place because I know that there is going to be problems and we all are going to need our space." I told him the truth. I am going to tell him the truth.

"What are you talking about?" He asked me.

"That night after I was kidnapped. Damon came to see me." I started off.

He looked at me consured. I took a seat on this bed and he joined me saying,

"Okay. What about it?"

"He was returning my neckless I thought I lost. He won't give me it right away. He had to tell me something first." I said. I was trying to get the rest out of my mouth.

"What did he have to say?" Stefan said looking at me.

"He told me he was in love with me. He can't be selfish with me. Then he composed me to forget it. But here is the thing. It didn't work. I didn't forget." I told him truthfully.

He looked at me not surprised. But he did say anything to me either. I feared what he thought. I got up and started to the door. I was going to give him his space. I am going to stay at Caroline's place. I got my things and secretly left. I headed to Caroline's place.


	22. Chapter 22

He looked at me not surprised. But he did say anything to me either. I feared what he thought. I got up and started to the door. I was going to give him his space. I am going to stay at Caroline's place. I got my things and secretly left. I headed to Caroline's place.

I got to Caroline's place. I knocked at her door and waited for someone to open it. The door opened to reveal Caroline's mom. I gave her a small smile. She looked at me and said,

"Come here my dear."

She pulled me into a hug. I looked over her shoulder to see Caroline standing there. I also gave her a small smile. When Sheriff Fordes let me go I came into the house. Lucky I wasn't a vampire. Or I would have need invited it. But that won't have been a problem for me. I had my bags with me.

"Is that offer still standing?" I asked.

"Always." Caroline said to me. She ran and gave me a hug. I hugged her back. The Fordes have always been good friends to me and my family. So, I know I can go to them for anything.

"Elena, you can stay here as long as you need. But I am still letting your Aunt Jenna know where you are at. So, she doesn't have to worry even if she is mad at you." Sheriff Fordes said.

"Thanks." I said to her. I then gave Caroline a look like she knows.

"I tell her everything now. Better out relationship. No more lies we agreed on." Caroline said "Okay. Also, Jenna called her and asked her for help."

"About what?" I asked curious.

"I will tell you everything in my room. Let's get you settled in." Caroline said.

"Thanks Care. But you know I can always stay in your guest room if you want your own space." I suggest.

"No. You know I always love having you stay in my room. Always, they guest room is so boring and far." Caroline stated.

I was going to argue with her. I really wasn't in the mood any more. I bet she already have a cot set up in her room for me. She always plans head even if it doesn't work out. After I got settled into her place. I asked her,

"Why did Jenna call your mom for help?"

"She wanted to know if there was any way that John or Isobel could take you away from her. And if so, how could she stop it from happening." Caroline told me.

"And is there?" I asked her.

"No. Not what my mom thinks so. There is no proof of them being your true blood parents. Any ways were paper work and legal documents stays Jenna as your legal gardian. So, there is not much for them to do. But they can try and take it to court. But my mom thinks they would be useless and waste of time for them. They would lose anyways." Caroline told me.

"Okay. Good." I said. One thing less to worry about.

We heard a knock at the door. It then opened to see Caroline's mom. She came into the room. She looked at us both and asked,

"You all good Elena?"

"Yes. Thank you." I said giving her a smile.

"I talked to your Aunt Jenna. She said to call her tomorrow when you get time." She told me.

"Okay. Will do. Thanks for helping her." I said.

"I guess Caroline told you everything." She said looking at Caroline.

"What? Vampire hearing. How couldn't I. Anyways, she is my best friend I had to tell her. It is my duty as her best friend." Caroline said.

"Sure Caroline. No problem Elena. We all know you are better with her anyways. Not them. That is what your parents would want." She said.

"I know." I said.

"Okay. Night girls. Don't stay up too late." She said.

Right when the door shut and we couldn't hear any more footsteps. Caroline looked at me. I already know what she was going to asked. Let's just get it out of the way.

"So, now. What happened? Did you tell him?" Caroline asked me.

"Yes, I did tell him. He didn't say much. So, I thought to give him his space. But I still haven't told Damon yet. But if I am right he would have found out by now." I said.

"Oh wow. Do you think he was hurt?" Caroline asked me.

"Of course, he was hurt. I just don't know what to do." I said.

"Hey, you did the right thing. Now you just have to give it time." Caroline told me.

"I know." I said a little bit upset. I know I hurt him. How couldn't that hurt him? I just feel useless right now. I should just let fate take care of all this and see where it goes.

Just then I my phone was buzzing. I was hoping it was Stefan. I really wanted to talk to him. But I just don't know what to say. But it wasn't him. Caroline looked at me and asked,

"Who is it? Stefan?"

I shocked my head no. I then said,

"Damon."


	23. Chapter 23

"Damon."

"What does he want?" She asked me.

"Stefan must have told him. He might want to talk. Should I answer him?" I asked looking at the phone.

"No. Don't." She said.

I can't ignore it. I want to know what he wants. I got up from her bed and went to her background. I went out to her background. I then answered my phone.

"Hey." Is all that came out of my mouth.

"Hey." He said back to me.

It was quiet for a bit. I hated the silence. I needed to know. I then asked,

"Stefan told you?"

"No. Told me what?" He asked me confused.

"Damon, I really don't want to tell you it over the phone." I told him truthfully.

"Okay. Next time you see me. Then you can tell me what you want to tell me. Deal?" He asked me.

"Okay. Deal. May I ask why you call me?" I asked him.

"I have something to ask you and I need you to tell me the truth." He said to me.

"Yeah. What is it?" I asked him.

"Do you remember something that I made you forget? Like how I feel about you?" He asked me nervously.

I didn't answer right away. How does he know if Stefan didn't tell him? So, who told him? Was it Caroline or Bonnie? No, it can't be them. They would never do that to me. I know I should answer him. I am making him more nervous without answering him. I then said,

"Yes, I remember."

He didn't say anything back to me. I didn't like he wasn't saying anything. Did he really regret me knowing? Or regret liking me? Mostly now he has Rose. I then said,

"Damon, please say something. I understand. You regret it. But I already told Stefan. But I will let him know there is nothing to worry."

"What do you mean Elena? I am don't regret it. I don't even care if he knows. I am just surprise you remember and Katherine wasn't lying for the first time. Why would you think I would regret it?" Damon asked.

"Because you have…."


	24. Chapter 24

"Because you have Rose." I said.

"What do you mean?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Caroline is calling me for dinner. I have to go." I said. I then hanged up on him before he said anything else.

*Damon's POV*

I heard the click there was nothing left. She hanged up on me. I need to talk to her. I grabbed my jacket and keys. I headed out the door. Before I headed out I was knocked on my ass. I looked up to see Stefan standing there.

"Feel better?" I asked him.

"Stay away from her." He said walking away.

I got up and went after him. He will not tell me what to do. I then yelled,

"I will not stay away."

He stopped and turned to look at me. He looked pissed. He then said,

"Yes, you will. She will be better without you. You know that."

"What she told you was turn. So, I won't. She makes me a better person. It is put to her if she wants me in her life or not." I said.

He didn't say anything. He just hit me again. I let him. There was no reason to fight back. He was just mad that I feel for his girl. Just like I did for Katherine. But this time was different. He then walked away. I then got up and left.

*Elena's POV*

We were sitting there waiting for the pizza. We were just wanting something junky and fatting. We order pizza. Here out pizza comes with a side of grease. I love it. We then heard a knock at the door. The pizza was here. Then Elizabeth's went to the door and opened it.

Caroline then looked at me surprised. I looked at her and asked,

"What?" I asked her.

Before she could answer I then heard Elizabeth asked me,

"Elena, can you come here?"

I got up and went to the door. I saw Elizabeth standing there. But she was not alone. I then turned to the door way and saw….


	25. Chapter 25

I got up and went to the door. I saw Elizabeth standing there. But she was not alone. I then turned to the door way and saw Damon. I looked at Elizabeth and then to Damon.

"I will give you two some space." Elizabeth said walking away.

I went outside. I was trying to get some distance from Caroline's ears. I went over to the tree in the front yard. I lend against the tree and looked at tree. I looked at him. I saw he had a black eye. Stefan got to him.

"Stefan?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah. Elena, why would bring up Rose? What is going on?" Damon asked.

"It's just you have her." I said.

"What? We are friends. That's it. No feelings like that. There was only one person that has my heart." He told me.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. He looked at me and said,

"I know you are with my brother. But like I said back then I can't be selfish with you. You are better with him. But I will not stay away. I can't. All I want is your happiness."

"Stay away? Why would you stay away? I don't want that." I said surprise by those words.

"Stefan wants me to stay away." He told me.

"Don't listen to him. I want you around. No matter what." I said.

"I know. I won't. You can't get rid of me that fast." He said. I snickered at him. He would say that.

*Damon's POV*

I looked at her. I wanted to kiss her so bad. But I know it won't be right. She was leaning there. She looked amazing. My brother is so lucky. She then asked,

"Now what?"

"We try to be normal as can be. Our normal." I said.

"Damon is that even possible?" She asked me.

"Truthfully, no. But for you I will try." I said.

Everything in my body knows that is going to be impossible. But for her I will do it. It hurts seeing them together. Now it is going to hurt more knowing she knows. The truth finally came out. But I can't have her.

"Thanks." She said. Then a guy with a pizza coming up. "I should go." She heads up to the house. I then got into my car and went driving. I had to clear my head. So, I went driving around. It clears my mind.


	26. Chapter 26

"Thanks." She said. Then a guy with a pizza coming up. "I should go." She heads up to the house. I then got into my car and went driving. I had to clear my head. So, I went driving around. It clears my mind.

*Elena's POV*

I stood there at the window and watched him drive away. I really don't know how to feel right now. I have all these emotions in me. I turn around to head to the living room. I when I did Caroline was standing there. She came to me and hugged me. Her mother was standing.

"You okay?" She asked me.

"Truthfully I don't know. But I do know I am mad at Stefan." I told her.

"I bet. I am sorry. I couldn't help myself. You still weren't far enough." She told me.

"It's cool. I just really need to talk to Stefan." I said. I walked into the living room and grabbed my phone. I really don't want to see him. So, I am going to call him. I pushed his name in my speed dial. I then listened to it ring. I waited from him to answer.

"Hello Elena." He said to me when he answered.

"Hey. We need to talk." I said.

"Okay. Where you at? I can come to you." He asked me.

"No. Truthfully, right now I don't want to see you. I am mad at you. No. I am pissed at you." I said.

"Damon came and talked to you." He said with a sigh at the end.

"Yes. You know what. You get to choose who comes and goes out of my life. If I want Damon out of my live then I will tell him." I said.

"Elena, he is no good. You know that." He said.

"No Stefan. He is good. You just don't see it. I do. You know what I want him in my life. He is staying." I told him.

"Elena," He was starting to say.

"No. Don't Elena, me. This is the end of it. I never thought you were the jealous type Stefan. If I was going to leave you. I would have that day. But I didn't I am still with you. So, I don't get it Stefan." I told him.

"I'm not jealous." He told me.

"Really? The black eye Damon had told me something else. But it probably is gone by now. Then what is it if you are not jealous?" I asked him.

"It's just I don't want the past to repeat itself." He said.

"So, you think I am Katherine and that I will cheat on you." I said.

"No. No. That is not what I am saying. It's just Damon has his ways to get to people." He told me.

"Stefan, listen up here. Damon came and talked to me. He told me even if this hurts him. He is going to stay out of the away. But he will always be here for me as a friend. He is not going to stand in the away of our relationship." I told him.

"I just don't trust him right now." He told me.

"Stefan, I am done talking about this. Your brother is a good guy. You need to open up your eyes and see that. Just get this out there. I will never cheat on you or play games. I am not Katherine." I said. I then hanged up before he said anything.

I know Caroline was listening in. She only does it because she cares. Also, so I don't have to repeat myself. I went back inside. She looked at me and then asked,

"What to talk about it?"

"No. Can we just relax and watch Friends?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. She then ran to get the Friends discs.

I took a seat on the couch and her mother was sitting in a chair. She didn't question me or anything. I know I will be okay. I just need some time. I hope Stefan understands that. Caroline returned with the Friends discs. We began to watch and eat pizza.


	27. Chapter 27

I took a seat on the couch and her mother was sitting in a chair. She didn't question me or anything. I know I will be okay. I just need some time. I hope Stefan understands that. Caroline returned with the Friends discs. We began to watch and eat pizza.

*Damon's POV*

I drove around for a bit. I then headed back home. I walked inside. It was quiet. I wonder where Rose, Katherine, or Stefan is. Truly I don't care where Katherine is. I walked to my room. That is probably where Rose is hiding out.

I enter my room to see Rose relaxing on my bed. I walked over and sat down. She sat up and looked at me. She then asked,

"What's up?"

"The truth is out. The compose didn't work on her this time. She remembered it all. Now Stefan wants me to stay away and Elena told me not too." I told her.

"Wow. What are you going to do?" She asked me.

"I am not. Elena means a lot to me. All I want is her happiness. If that is with my brother. Then I am happy for her." I said.

"Isn't that just going to make Stefan more pissed off?" She asked me.

"Yeah. But I don't care." I told her.

I then laid my head down on my bed. I really don't want to do anything. I just wanted to relax. I think Rose could tell. She laid there next to me. I am probably going to stop certain things with her. I will still be her friend. But not that way.

*Elena's POV*

It has been a couple days. I haven't talked to Stefan. He has tried. But I still mad at him. I have been hanging with my friends more. A normal life. Damon have been staying away from me. I don't even know why. I told him I don't want him out of my life.

"Elena, would you rather eat ten fried worms or quid?" Matt asked me.

I was hanging out with Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, and Tyler. We were all hanging out at Caroline's place. We were playing a game of Would you rather. I then said,

"Fried worms. I think I might throw up the quid." I told them truthfully.

"I am with you on that girl." Caroline said.

"Okay. Bonnie, would you rather forget everything and start over or go to jail for a year." I asked her.

"Jail for a year." Bonnie said right away.

We all laughed her. She didn't even think about it. I then got up and went to get a drink. Bonnie and Caroline joined me. I lend against the counter and looked at them.


	28. Chapter 28

We all laughed her. She didn't even think about it. I then got up and went to get a drink. Bonnie and Caroline joined me. I lend against the counter and looked at them.

"So, Stefan texted me earlier today." Caroline told me.

"Okay." I said.

"Elena, will you just talk to him. He missed up. He knows that." Caroline said.

"I am with Elena on this Caroline. Stefan shouldn't have done that." Bonnie said.

"I am just saying. You should hear him out." Caroline said.

"Why are you asking me to do that?" I asked her consured.

I then heard a knock at the front door. I looked over to Caroline. She didn't. She then walked out of the kitchen and to the door. I went back to the others. I then saw Stefan coming in. He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

"Okay. Everyone in the kitchen. These two needs to talk." Caroline said showing away. I stood there looking at him.

"Hey." He said to me.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I know I should forgive him. But there is something telling me not to. He hasn't shown me that he deserves. I don't know.

"I know you are still mad." He said to me.

"Yeah. You compared me to Katherine. How can I not get mad at that? Mostly when you compare our relationship to her." I said to him.

"I know. It was not one of my best things to say. But Elena, you are nothing like her. I know that. It's just I don't want to lose you." He told me.

"Well, that is not the only thing I'm pissed at you for." I told him.

"I know. I was out of line with me telling Damon to stay away. But I have a question." He told me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why? Why do you care if he is in your life or not? Shouldn't I be enough?" He asked me.

"Stefan, you two are two different people. I need both of you in my life. Damon helps me in different ways. You are enough for my love life. But for my life. I want you both. You two are two special people to me. Why do ask that?" I asked him.

"I just wanted to know." He told me.

"Stefan, I am not Katherine. If I wanted to be with Damon. Then I would be with him. But I am with you. I played games." I told him.

"I know. I am sorry. I really am." He told me.

"I forgive you. But Stefan really. You need to trust me. If you can't trust me. I don't know if I can do this." I told him truthfully. Trust is the most important thing in a relationship. I just don't know if he trusts me.


	29. Chapter 29

"I forgive you. But Stefan really. You need to trust me. If you can't trust me. I don't know if I can do this." I told him truthfully. Trust is the most important thing in a relationship. I just don't know if he trusts me.

*Damon's POV*

It has been while since that day. Elena is still at Caroline's place. Jenna hasn't talked to her yet. She is really pissed about this. So, I am going to help two important people in my life. Jenna hasn't even talked to Ric since she returned.

I walked up to the porch of the Gilbert's house. I then knocked at the door. I waited there for someone to answer. I know she would be home. Jeremy would be at school. Then the door opened to reveal Jenna standing there.

"Damon, what may I help you with?" She asked me.

"I want to talk. Clear stuff up to you." I said to her.

"Come on in." She said.

I walked into the house. She leads me to the living room. I took a seat on the couch. She looked at me and asked,

"Want something to drink?"

"No thanks. But thanks anyway." I said.

She then took a seat across of me. She looked at me. She then said,

"You wanted to clear everything up. Go headed."

"Jenna, you know Elena didn't know how to tell you. She didn't know long. When Elena found out. She was gone. Ric thought she was dead. When she disappeared, he thought she was dead when she didn't come back." I told her.

"I know. It's just I don't why she won't bring up the first time." She asked me.

"I know. It was just hard for her. She didn't know how to talk about it." I said.

"How did you find out? Did she tell you?" She asked me.

"I was there. It was really awkward truly. But Elena was in shock. The one who introduced us to her was John. He was the one who mainly wanted to keep it from you. So, he is the one to blame." I told her.

It was true. John was the one to blame. He didn't care if Jenna know. Elena just didn't know how to tell her. Ric always thought she was dead. So, he was moving on. So, how was this post to go. I know it was going to be awful.

"Okay. Thanks Damon. That really helps. I wasn't truly expecting you to be the one here to talk to me about this. I thought Stefan would try at less. But he hasn't been around at all." She said.

"Well, two import people were getting hurt and I don't want that." I said.

"You are not that all bad as I thought you were." She said to me.

"You should give them a call." I said. I then got up and walked out. I know she needed time and space. I let myself out. I felt good about what I just did.


	30. Chapter 30

"You should give them a call." I said. I then got up and walked out. I know she needed time and space. I let myself out. I felt good about what I just did.

*Elena's POV*

I was at school. It has been a long day. I haven't really talked or been home. I know Jenna needs time. But I do miss her. She is still mad at me and Ric. He also hasn't talked or seen her. I do miss it. I then heard my phone buzz.

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey Elena." Jenna said on the other line.

"Jenna." I said.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for how I acted." She said.

"It's okay. I understand. I would be the same away. If it was me. I know you needed your space. I miss you." I said.

"I miss you too. Come home." She said.

"I will. See you after school." I said.

"Okay. See you later." She said. Then I hanged up.

I then put my phone away. I smiled to myself. I am going home. I am so excited. I walked over to Caroline. I still had a huge smile on my face.

"Hey so thanks for letting me stay at your place. But I am going home. Jenna and I talked." I told her.

"No problem. I am happy you two worked it out." She told me.

I then felt an arm go around my shoulder. It was Stefan. I smiled at him. Everything between us was getting a little bit better. But I don't know. Something isn't the same. I know he knows that too. But he is trying to keep it together.

"Hey." He said to us.

"Hey." I said.

"Do you still need a ride or you are catching one from Caroline?" He asked me.

"If you don't mind Caroline. I need to get my things and car from your place." I asked her.

"Sure. I don't care." She said.

It was the end of the day. I was waiting at Caroline's car. I was texting Jenna. It was nice talking to her again.

 _Homemade pizza for dinner tonight. We are going to spend that needed time that we missed._

 _Yes. Can't wait. I have a lot to tell you._

 _I bet. I am ready for everything._

 _Will be home right after getting my things from Caroline's place._

 _Okay. Can't wait to see you._

 _See you soon._

I put my phone away. I was still waiting there. I then saw the one person I wasn't expecting to see. Truly, the one person I didn't want to see. Standing not that far from me was…..


	31. Chapter 31

I put my phone away. I was still waiting there. I then saw the one person I wasn't expecting to see. Truly, the one person I didn't want to see. Standing not that far from me was Isobel. I didn't want to see her. I was in a good mood now not.

I stood there. I was looking at her. I see she wasn't alone. John was with her. What is going on? I have a bad feeling about this. I then started to head back to the school. I pulled my phone back out and started to text Stefan and Caroline.

 _Where you at? Isobel and John is here._

I didn't get to send it. I was stopped. I was now standing in front of Isobel. She must have used her vampire speed. Her face was the last thing I saw. Then everything went black.

*Stefan's POV*

I walked out to the parking lot. I couldn't see Elena nowhere. I went over to where Caroline was parked. Elena was still not there. But Caroline's car was still here. I turned around to see Caroline coming towards me.

"Where is Elena?" She asked me.

"What she wasn't with you?" I asked her.

"No. I thought she was with you." Caroline said.

I then looked at my phone to see if she texted me or called me. But there was nothing there. This isn't right. Something is wrong. I then pressed Damon's number. Maybe he knows where she is.

"Yes brother?" Damon asked when he answered.

"Has Elena contacted you today?" I asked him.

"No. Why?" He asked me.

"Okay." He said.

"Stefan, what's going on? Is Elena alright? Where is she?" Damon asked worried.

"I don't know where she is at. She is posted to be at Caroline's car waiting for us. But she is nowhere to be found." I told him.

*Damon's POV*

I didn't know what to say. I was just relaxing in bed with Rose. I quickly got up and started to find a shirt. I was still on the phone with Stefan. Rose was looking at me weird. I was looking for my car keys.

"I will go to her house and see if she is there. Maybe that witch if hers gave her a ride." I told Stefan.

"Okay. I will see if Matt is still here." Stefan said.

I then hanged up on him. I didn't have anything else to say. I was not on overdrive of worry and protective for Elena. I found my keys. I didn't say anything I just headed out. Rose was calling at me. I was not listening. All I could think about is Elena's wellbeing.


	32. Chapter 32

I then hanged up on him. I didn't have anything else to say. I was not on overdrive of worry and protective for Elena. I found my keys. I didn't say anything I just headed out. Rose was calling at me. I was not listening. All I could think about is Elena's wellbeing.

When I got to my car I headed to Elena's house. I was trying not to speed. I don't want Liz to know yet. If I don't have to brag her into this. I won't. I have a feeling who took her. That was another reason I am heading over there.

I got to the house. I went to the door and knocked I was standing there. I hope he isn't here. If he is here I might kill him. If he is here. I know he will regret it. There was still no response. I was looking around. Then I headed the door open. I turn back around to see Jenna standing there.

"Damon. What's wrong? Did you forget something?" She asked me.

"I am just wondering if John is here?" I asked her.

"No. He hasn't been around for a while now." She said.

"Okay. Thanks. If you see him let him know I want to talk to him." I said.

"I will. Can I ask why?" She asked me.

"I bought him a drink the other night and he hasn't paid me back. I just want the money back." I told her.

"Okay. I will." She said.

"Thanks. See you around Jenna." I said.

"Hey Damon. Is Elena with Stefan?" She asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I have no idea. Haven't talked to him any time today yet." I told her. I know I am lying to her. But this is the best for her. I don't need her get in the middle of it.

"Okay. If you do, please tell her contact me back. This isn't like her." She said.

"Will do. Maybe her phone died or something. But I will let her know." I said.

"Okay. Thanks Damon." She said.

I then left. She wasn't there. Where are you Elena? How could this have happened? Looks like now I should get Liz involved. I need to find John. I have a feeling. If my feeling is right. Then he will regret it. I promise you that.

*Elena's POV*

I felt my whole-body sorrow. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a room. It was a room I didn't know. I started to get up. My body hurts. I just laid back down. I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked up to see the opening rivaling….


	33. Chapter 33

I felt my whole-body sorrow. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a room. It was a room I didn't know. I started to get up. My body hurts. I just laid back down. I then heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked up to see the opening rivaling Isobel.

"You're a wake. Good." She said entering the room.

"Where am I? Why do I hurt?" I asked her.

"Don't worry. You are safe." She told me.

"Safe. I am not safe with you." I told her.

*Damon's POV*

I walked back into my house. We were all meeting up to figure out what we are going to do. I walked inside. They were all there. Jeremy, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie, and Liz. I looked over to Stefan. He has the same expression I had on my face.

"What is going Damon? Caroline said I need to come here." Liz asked me.

"Elena is missing. I think John has something to do with it." I told them.

"As in John Gilbert?" She asked me to be clear.

"Yes. John Gilbert. Elena's real father. The one and only." I said.

"Why would you say that?" Stefan asked me.

"I don't know. Just have a feeling. No one has seen him at all." I said.

"I will start looking for him then. He might know something." Liz said.

"Thanks." I said as she left.

"What can the rest of us do?" Jeremy asked me.

"You Jeremy are going home." I told him. If he got hurt. Elena would never forgive me. Trust me. I am surprise she forgave me after snapping his neck.

"What? Why? I want to help find my sister." He said whinning to me.

"I need you to keep your aunt Jenna out of this. She already thinks something is wrong. We don't need her in the middle of this." I told him.

"Why now Ric?" He asked me. I looked over to Ric. I truly forgot here was here. Good for us. Becasue I think if John's involved then that crazy vampire is too.

"He is going to help us. If my theory is right. Then we are going to need him." I told Jeremy.

"Fine. But thisn't fair." Jeremy said.

"What about me?" Matt asked.

"I need you at the Grill being my eyes and ears. Just incase." I said.

"Deal." He said to me.

Caroline and Bonnie looked at us. Then Bonnie said,

"You know we are coming with you. Whoever took my best friend will regret it."

"Trust me. I am not stupid. I am taking the witch with me. I don't know what we are walking into. More the fangs the better." I told them.

"Then I will helping." Rose said.

"Rose, you don't have too." I said.

"No. I want too. Like you said more fangs the better." She said.

"Okay. Do we know where they are at?" Ric asked.

"No. But we will find out. Just give me a second. I need your phone Ric." I said taking his phone.

I then looked throw his contacts of his phone. He still have her number. I looked at him. He didn't looked at me. He know what I was doing. I know she could have got a new phone and number. But it is a try.


	34. Chapter 34

I then looked throw his contacts of his phone. He still has her number. I looked at him. He didn't look at me. He knows what I was doing. I know she could have got a new phone and number. But it is a try.

"Hello." I heard a female voice on the other line.

"Isobel?" I asked.

*Katherine's POV*

I looked at Isobel. I just answered the phone for her. It was Damon on the other line. I just know it. It made my voice sound different. I then answered,

"No. But what do you want with her?"

"You know her?" He asked me.

"Yes. She is a good friend of mine. What do you want with her?" I asked him.

"Of course. You let her know, if she hurts Elena. I will kill her." He said.

"Why would she hurt her own daughter? All she wants is to keep her safe from the evil that is coming." I told him.

"We can do that. We been doing that while she has been a dead-beat mother." He said to me.

I know Isobel could hear all this. She was getting really pissed. She looked at me. She then mouthed,

"Hang up."

"We will take good care of your special little human. Good day." I said hanging up.

"We have to do something about them." She said.

"Leave it to me. I have an idea." I told her.

"What?" She asked me.

"What I do best." I said with a wicked smile.

*Damon's POV*

I looked at the phone. Of course, she has people helping her. But so do I. I looked over to Stefan. He looked at me with a straight face. I know he cares and everything. It's just he doesn't know what to do.


	35. Chapter 35

I looked at the phone. Of course, she has people helping her. But so do I. I looked over to Stefan. He looked at me with a straight face. I know he cares and everything. It's just he doesn't know what to do.

*Elena's POV*

I finally got up from the bed. I walked to the window in the room. I looked out it. All I could see was woods. It looks like I was in nowhere. I started to look for my bag. I then saw it at the desk. I ran to it. Maybe she was not smart enough to check it. Maybe my laptop or phone is still in there.

"Damnit." I said when I saw neither in there.

I walked over to the door. I tried to open it. It was locked. Of course, she would lock it. I am a prisoner. Why did she take me? Was John really helping her? I then heard footsteps again. I quickly went back to the bed. I waited to see who was coming throw that door. I know I wouldn't be able to take them. Reminder when I get out of here. Get Ric to train you.

*Stefan's POV*

I was really worried about Elena. I don't know what to do. We don't even know where they took her. But I will do anything to save her. My brother was already having a plan in motion. That should be me but it's not. I don't get why not.

The front door opened. I was hoping it was Elena. Maybe she got away. She can be sneak like that. But it was only Katherine. Everyone looked away. Then went back talking. Katherine walked over to me. She then asked,

"What's going on?"

"Isobel kidnapped Elena. We are trying to get her back." I told her.

"Oh really. Looks like Damon is doing more then you. Aren't you her boyfriend? Shouldn't it be you making the plans and everyone following?" She told me. You know what. She is right. It should be me.

"Hey Bonnie, you can do a tracking spell right?" I asked. I was ignoring Damon.

"Yeah." She told me.

"Then let's get some Jeremy back over here and track her." I said.

"Stefan that won't work. I think Isobel has a witch herself." Damon told me.

"How do you?" I asked him.

"I don't. But if I was her. I would." He said.

"Yeah so. Bonnie is stronger. Also we don't know if she does or doesn't. We are going to do the tracking spell. I am calling Jeremy and telling him to get back here to help." I said.

*Damon's POV*

I walked my brother just take over everything. What was that all about? I thought we were all going to work together to get Elena back. We all agreed not to us magic because we are guess she has her own witch.

"Poor Damon. Stefan shuts you down again." Katherine said next to me.

"He isn't think stay. His head not here. I am just going to talk to him and figure this out." I said.

I walked towards the where Stefan went. He was in the kitchen. He was on the phone with Jeremy. I could listen into the conversation but I not going too. Don't want to piss my brother off some more. So, I just waited there. When he got done. I looked at him.

"What?" He asked me.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"What do me?" He asked me.

"Stefan, we all agreed not to use magic until we know what witch she has. Why change the plan?" I asked him.

"You agreed. I never did." He said.

"Okay. Sorry. You were kind of not with us on planet Earth." I said.

"So, I am her boyfriend. I should be the one leading this." He said.

"So, what? If you really cared for her and wanted her back. We would work together. Not apart." I said.

"We are doing it my way. The end of it." He said. He then just walked away from me.

Fine. If he wants to do it his way. Go ahead. But I will do it my way. I will get her back. I have a plan. That one original wants her alive a lot. So, what if he finds out she is missing. I think he would be a lot of use to me.


	36. Chapter 36

Fine. If he wants to do it his way. Go ahead. But I will do it my way. I will get her back. I have a plan. That one original wants her alive a lot. So, what if he finds out she is missing. I think he would be a lot of use to me.

I pulled my phone out and texted Matt. If I was a new to a town a place I would go is the most favorite place everyone likes to hang out at.

 _Is a new face you not know there?_

 _Yes. Tall, short dark hair._

 _The one. Keep him there. Tell him I need to talk._

 _Why? Do you think he can help find Elena?_

 _Yes. Just keep him there. I am on the way._

 _Okay will do._

I put my phone away. I then headed towards the door. But I was not alone. I was stopped by Ric and Rose.

"Yes?" I asked them.

"Where are you going?" Ric asked me.

"Go to talk to an original that really wants a certain special doppelgänger alive." I told them.

"Then I am coming with you." Ric said.

"Fine. But Rose I need you stay here. I don't know what he will do to you if he sees you. Also, you are going to be my eyes and ears here." I said.

"Deal. Just be careful." She said.

"We will. Trust me I don't trust him. But we need his help." I said.

Then Ric and I left. We were heading to the Grill. I have an original to talk to. See if he could help.

*Katherine's POV*

I just overheard Damon talking to Ric and Rose. They are going to get help. That is not good. What can I do? There must be something? I was passing in my room. I then stopped in front of my mirror. I was checking my hair out. Then it hit me. I have a plan.


	37. Chapter 37

I just overheard Damon talking to Ric and Rose. They are going to get help. That is not good. What can I do? There must be something? I was passing in my room. I then stopped in front of my mirror. I was checking my hair out. Then it hit me. I have a plan.

I went to Stefan's room. There must be clothes of her here. She practically lives here. I then found them. I left the house. One good thing about not being liked by the people in the house. They don't pay any attention to you when you leave.

I got near Elena's house. Lucky for me I was already invited in. I know they never changed the handler of the home. So, I do what I do best. I made myself look like my doppelgänger. I went to the door and knocked at it. I could hear footsteps. Then her aunt opens the door.

"Elena, where have you been? I was so worried about you." She said hugging me.

I then did my best Elena inspiration and answered,

"I am so sorry. I lost my keys and my phone died."

"It's okay. Where have you been?" She asked leading me inside.

"Just taking walk. I saw Isobel at my school. I just had to get out of there." I told her.

"Okay. You might want to call Stefan to let him know you got home safe." She told me.

"I will. I think I am going to my room and change into something more comfy." I told her.

"Okay." She said. I then headed up the stairs.

*Isobel's POV*

I was going to check on Elena again and talk to her. But I was stopped by Katherine calling me. I answered,

"Please tell me you took care of everything."

"I need Elena's things you have." She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I am taking care of it like you asked me too. The aunt thinks I am Elena. So, I need her things." She told me.

"Okay. I will get John to bring them to you. Where you at?" I asked.

"The house." She told me.

"Okay. Stay there. John will be there soon." I told her.

I got all Elena things. But there was one more thing I need to grab. Her bookbag. I went back to the room. I started to open the door. I know she was awake. I was ready for her to try something. But to my surprise she was sitting on the bed.

"Good girl. Don't worry everything is took care of." I said grabbing the bag.

I then heard Elena ask,

"What do you mean?"

I shout the door. I found John and gave him everything. I then said,

"She forgot this at school. You are just being nice and returning it to her."

"Okay." He said.

I told him what was going on. He then left. I had my daughter safe and sound. She will understand one day. If not. At less I know the true reason and happy with it. Everything was token good care of. If Katherine keeps this act up then there will be no worries.


	38. Chapter 38

I told him what was going on. He then left. I had my daughter safe and sound. She will understand one day. If not. At less I know the true reason and happy with it. Everything was token good care of. If Katherine keeps this act up then there will be no worries.

*Katherine's POV*

I got everything I needed now. Now to put it to the test. I picked up Elena's cellphone and found the number I was looking for. I then pressed it and put it to my ear. I could hear it ringing. Then I heard,

"Elena?"

"Stefan." I said in my Elena's voice.

"Oh Elena. Are you okay? Where you at?" He asked all so worried.

"I am fine. I promise. Sorry for the scare. I am at home." I told him.

"Where have you been? You scared us all. We thought Isobel and John took you." He told me.

"No. I didn't give them the chance. I went for a walk. I am so sorry for scaring you like that. When I saw them, I was scared that they were going to get me. So, I ran. Then my phone died. I am really sorry." I said as Elena.

"It's okay. I understand." He said.

"I am really sorry." I said. I really don't get why she would say those words so much. But she does.

"I know you are. Hey I will let you go. I know you and Jenna got a lot of catching up to do. I will see you tomorrow. That sounds good?" He asked me.

"Yeah. Sounds amazing." I said.

"Okay. Tomorrow then. Love you." He told me.

"Love you too. And sorry again Stefan." I said.

"It's all right." He said. We then hanged up on each other.

*Stefan's POV*

I turned to everyone and looked at them. I then said,

"Elena is safe at home."

"What happened? Where she been?" Caroline asked confused.

I then told her everything that Elena told me. Everyone felt better. I should text Damon and let him know. I know Ric and him left. I then texted.

 _Elena is safe at home. Explain everything to you when you get home._


	39. Chapter 39

_Elena is safe at home. Explain everything to you when you get home._

*Darcy's POV*

Rica and I headed into the grill. I then saw him sitting at the bar. There was Elijah sitting there. I looked at Ric and he looked at me. Then we both headed over to the bar. I took a seat next to him. Ric took the other side.

"Elijah." I said.

"Damon, what may I help you with? That friend of your told me that you wanted to talk to me." He told me.

"One, he is not really my friend. Two, I need your help." I told him.

"Help with what?" He asked.

"Elena is missing. I need help finding her. I think I know who has her." I told him.

"Who? How the hell did she go missing again?" He asked me.

"Kidnap on my brother's watch." I told him.

"Who?" He asked.

"Isobel and John Gilbert. Isobel is a vampire. They are also Elena's real parents. Her birth parents." I told him.

"Okay. I heard of Isobel. She is a real known vampire. But John Gilbert, I never heard of. Give me some time. I will find out what we need." He told me.

"Thanks." I said. I then heard my phone buzzed. I looked at it. It was from Stefan. I opened it and read,

 _Elena is safe at home. Explain everything to you when you get home._

"Nevermind. Looks like Elena is home safe." I said confused.

I am confused. That can't be possible. She was just token. How is she home safe? I then got an idea. I went to her number pressed called. I put it on speaker. It was ringing.

"What are you doing?" Elijah asked me.

"Ssshhhh…. Something wrong." I said to him.

Then I hear,

"Damon."

"Elena?" I asked.

"Yes. Who else would it be?" She asked me.

"How are you? What happened?" I asked her.

"I am okay. Little bit scared. I am just lucky to get away." She said.

"Yeah. How did you get away from them?" I asked her.

"Tricked them. Then hide in the town by walking around. So, they didn't even get the chance to get me." She told me.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. What's up with all the questions Damon?" She asked me.

"Just curious. Just one more question." I told her.

"Okay. What?" She asked.

I have to ask her something only Elena knows. What would be the question? Then it came to me. I then asked,

"Why didn't I compel you in Atlanta?"

It went quiet on her line. I could hear her breathing. She then said,


	40. Chapter 40

It went quiet on her line. I could hear her breathing. She then said,

"I vaguely remember Atlanta. But what I do remember was that I was miserable and missing Stefan."

"Okay. Thanks. Talk to you later." I said.

"Always Damon." She said. Then the line went dead.

"What was that all about?" Ric asked.

"That was not Elena." I said.

"What do you mean? That sounds like her." Elijah asked confused.

"The question I just asked her was the wrong answer." I told them.

"Really? Then who is that?" Elijah asked.

"Katherine." I said.

*Elena's POV*

I was trapped in this place. I need to figure out how to get out of here. There is no way. Right now. They can't keep me locked in this room forever. Also, hopefully they figure out that isn't me. Stefan should know.

I walked over to the bookcase in the room. There was totals of books. A lot of my favorites. How did she know my favorite books?

"Do you like? I picked them all out." I heard behind me. I turned around to see John standing there. Of course, he would know.

"Yeah. All of my favorites." I said.

"Yeah. With some new ones. I remember you loved to read. Thought you would join this." He told me.

"Thanks." I said. I need to earn their trust. If I ever want out of this room. I have to make it seems that they can trust me. So, let's start here.

*Katherine's POV*

It's the next day. Looks like there was school today. Okay. That's good for me. I ended fooling little Gilbert and Jenna. Also, Stefan and Damon. So, I just need to keep this all up. Today Stefan and I are going to hang out with our friends at the Grill. So, this will be something.


	41. Chapter 41

It's the next day. Looks like there was school today. Okay. That's good for me. I ended fooling little Gilbert and Jenna. Also, Stefan and Damon. So, I just need to keep this all up. Today Stefan and I are going to hang out with our friends at the Grill. So, this will be something.

We were at the Grill. I really had to put up my best Elena act. It will not just be Stefan. But a whole place where I don't know who knows Elena. So, I am going to put on my best act. I walked into the Grill with Stefan. I looked over to the bar and saw Damon, Ric, and Elijah sitting there. Now there are some problems. Elijah knows me.

*Damon's POV*

Yeah that is Katherine. So, meaning Elena is still missing. Meaning Isobel could still have her. But how does Katherine know her? What does she get out of this? I turned away from them. They all are just fools. Mostly Stefan. He is just falling for her tricks.

"So, what do we do?" Ric asked.

"Nothing. We let her play her games. We go find Elena." I said.

"I am with Damon." Elijah said.

"Let's go. I have an idea." I said smirking.

We all left the Grill. I walked over to my car. Elijah was joining us. I didn't say anything to them. I just headed over to Elena's place. If Katherine is going to be acting like her. She will be staying there. Meaning we might find something there.

"What are we doing here?" Elijah asked.

"There might be some clues to where Elena is. John is staying here. Now also is Katherine." I told them.

"How are we getting in? Jenna is not home and I don't get a key to their place." Ric said.

I walked up to the front door and started to bang on it. I didn't stop until I hear footsteps coming to the door. I smirk at the other two. Then Jeremy opened the door.

"Little Gilbert. Just the one that can help us." I said to him.

"What do you want Damon? You are not welcomed in." He told me.

"Sorry to tell you. That's not how this all works. Anyways, which room is John staying in?" I asked him.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked me.

"Jeremy, we need to know so we can find Elena." Ric told him.

"What? Elena doesn't need to be found. She is at the Grill with Stefan." He told us.

"We know. But here's the thing. That's not Elena. That's Katherine. You just got fooled by the doppelgänger." I told him.

"What? If that's Katherine then where's Elena?" He asked all worried.

"That is what we are trying to figure out." Elijah said.

"Well, he has been disappearing for long period of times. But I don't know where through." Jeremy said.

"Okay. Then let's get looking." I said.

We went the stairs. We first went into John's room. There might be more clues there. We have been looking around. There wasn't much here. But then I was looking there his desk in the room. I found….


	42. Chapter 42

We went the stairs. We first went into John's room. There might be more clues there. We have been looking around. There wasn't much here. But then I was looking there his desk in the room. I found this letter.

"What's that?" Ric asked.

"A letter to John from Isobel." I said.

I handed it to them. Elijah looked it over. He then pointed the address on it. How stupid could John be? Keeping this letter. Now we can go find her and save her. I looked at them. I then said,

"Let's go."

"I am down. Elijah, are you in?" Ric asked.

"I have too. I can't trust you two bring her back live can I." He told us.

"What about me? How can I look at her the same knowing that's not my sister?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, I need you look at me. Don't worry I am not going to compel you. But you have to act like you know nothing. For your safety and everyone's else. Can you do that? For Elena and Jenna." I told him.

"Okay. Yeah, I think I can." He said.

"Good." I said.

We then left the and went to back to our own place to go pack. We are leaving tonight. The soon we leave the close we get to Elena. I was packing my bag. Rose was watching me. She was going to stay here and be our eyes and ears for us.

"Damon." I heard from the halls. It was Stefan.

"In here Stefan." I yelled back. Stefan came to the door and looked at me then the bags.

"Where you are going?" Stefan asked me.

"Just a trip with Ric. That's it." I told him.

"To where?" He asked me.

"Just a trip." I told him.

"Okay. Have fun." He told me.

"Will do." I asked him.

I stood there. I know I must tell him. He needs to know. He probably doesn't believe me anyways. I looked at Stefan. He looked at me. I am going to take my chance and said,

"Stefan, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked.

I took a breath before I told him. He needs to know. I hope he believes me. If he doesn't. I don't know what I am going to do. I then said,

"That's not Elena. It's Katherine. She has been playing you all for Isobel. Isobel took Elena."

"No. You're lying." He said. He then left all mad.

I had a feeling that was going to happen. But you know what. I can't let that bother me now. I must go save Elena. If Stefan won't open his eyes and see it. Then I will have to step up and be her hero now.


	43. Chapter 43

I had a feeling that was going to happen. But you know what. I can't let that bother me now. I must go save Elena. If Stefan won't open his eyes and see it. Then I will have to step up and be her hero now.

*Elena's POV*

I was still not allowed to live this room. She doesn't trust me yet. But I don't trust her. How is locking me up protecting me? I really hope Stefan and everyone knows I am missing and comes to save me. I walked back over to the bed in the room. I sat down on it. I was so bored. I then looked over to the bookshelf full of books John picked out for me.

I looked at the books. I then picked one out. I sat on the bed and started to read it. I was getting tired. I haven't slept much. I don't because I don't trust them. I didn't know how tired I was. Sleep was taking me. I was letting it. I then saw nothing. I was out.

*Damon's POV*

We got to where we need. I was a place of nowhere. We then sat there and watched the place from a far. Then we started to figure out a plan. I was sitting there in my car waiting, watching. I know she is in there. I want to get her. I want to safe her.

"Almost time. Don't worry Damon." Ric said to me.

"I know." I said. Then the time had come. The time to safe her. Get her way from all this. We went in.

*Elena's POV*

I woke to a loud noise. I shoot up from the bed. What was going on? I looked around. Everything seems alright in the room I was in. I then went to the window that was in the room. I couldn't see anything different.

Then I saw my door opening slowly. I grabbed the closest thing to me for a weapon. Something was going on. I just don't know what. I am going to be ready for anything. I then saw Damon standing there. I drop the object and ran over to him. He hugged me and said,

"Time to go home."

I was so happy to see him. Where is Stefan? He must be searching a different part of the house. But this place isn't that big. Then he took me out of the house. We got out of the house. He took me to his car. We stayed there and waited. Then Ric and Elijah came to it.

They all got into the car and we were off. I looked over to Damon. I then asked,

"Where is Stefan? Wasn't he with you?"

"No Elena. Here's the thing." Damon was saying. He then told me about what was going on. How Katherine has been pretending to be me and everyone believing it except for him. Then we headed to his place. He wants to make sure I am okay before I see everyone.


	44. Chapter 44

"No Elena. Here's the thing." Damon was saying. He then told me about what was going on. How Katherine has been pretending to be me and everyone believing it except for him. Then we headed to his place. He wants to make sure I am okay before I see everyone.

"I am fine." I told him.

"Okay. Did they hurt you or anything?" Damon asked consured. "If they did. I swear they will regret it."

I took Damon's hands and looked at him. I then said,

"They didn't hurt me. I am fine Damon. I was only locked into that room. That's it." I told him.

"Okay." He said in relief.

"I want to see everyone and clear this all up." I said.

"Okay. I would fight with you one this any other time. But today and this situation I am with you. Katherine needs to be token down." He said.

*Bonnie's POV*

We were all hanging out at the Grill. We were having fun. Elena is acting weird. But I haven't figured it out yet. I then got up and went to the bathroom. When I enter the ladies room I trying to figure out what was up with Elena. When I left I realized what it was. I saw Elena again by Damon coming into the Grill.

I went over to Damon. I need to know if the Elena with him is her. Or is she Katherine. I approached them. I looked at them confused. Damon pulled me aside. I then asked,

"What is going on? How can I know that is the real Elena or is this Katherine?"

"Bonnie, you told me you were a witch by making feather float in the air around us. Also, when we were younger your first kiss was Travis and you smacked him in the face. But you lied and said it was Matt. Only me and Matt knows the truth." Elena told me.

"Oh my gosh Elena. Then that Katherine. What happened? I am so sorry I didn't know the difference." I said.

"It's okay Bonnie. You guys won't have known because she can trick you guys really good. But I am surprise Stefan didn't realize when he knows both of us." Elena told me.

"I told Stefan. But he didn't believe me. Sorry Elena." Damon said.

*Elena's POV*

What are you kidding me? Why didn't Stefan believe his own brother Damon? He thinks that me. I can't believe. I am just in shock. I need to put an end to this. I then asked,

"Now what? We can't do this here."

"I can talk then into going back to the Salvatore boarding house and we can go from there." Bonnie said.

"Yeah. I like that idea. I will help you with it. Elena head back there and we will meet you there. Ric can probably take you back." Damon said.

"Okay. Let me know when you guys head over and get there." I said.

"Will do." Damon said.

*Damon's POV*

I watched Elena go back over to the door away with her hood up to hide herself. Then she left with Ric. I turned to Bonnie and we went back to the table. I smiled to everyone at the table. Caroline rolled her eyes at me.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" I asked.

"Trying to hang out." Caroline said.

"Yeah I can see that. What about we go back to the Salvatore boarding house and hang there?" I suggested to them.

"Why do you want to hang out with us?" Matt asked.

"Because I want too. Bonnie what do you think?" I asked her.

"Why not? It might be fun." Bonnie said.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" Katherine asked.

"I am fine. Just think it will be fun." Bonnie said.

Everyone looked at each other than I could see Jeremy is catching everything on. Then he said,


	45. Chapter 45

Everyone looked at each other than I could see Jeremy is catching everything on. Then he said,

"I think it would be fun. Eat their food and everything without paying. I am in."

"Putting it that away. I am in." Caroline said.

Then everyone agreed. I don't think Katherine knows what is going on. That is what we are going to do. Elena should be there already. We are going to make this go down.

*Elena's POV*

I was hanging out at the boarding house. Ric was with me. We were hiding out in the kitchen. I didn't want everyone see me right away. I want them all inside. I was nervous and everything. I hope everyone has fall to much into this trick.

"Everything will be okay Elena." Ric told me.

"I know. Just a lot going in my mind." I told him truthfully.

"I know. Damon will get them here so we can clear this all up." He admitted to me.

Just before I could say anything we head then door open. Everyone was coming in. I looked over to Ric and held my breath. I was that scared. I could have heard everyone going into the library. Then Ric and I headed to the library.

"So, Elena have you seen John lately?" I heard Damon ask Katherine.

"No. He must have left or something. Why do you ask?" She asked me.

"Just asking." He said.

"I hope he left. He only brings problems." Caroline said.

Damon then saw me from the corner of his eye. He gave me a nodded to come in. Then Ric came into the room first. I was right behind him. Everyone looked at me and then to Katherine. I think they were trying to figure out who is who.

"What is going on?" Caroline asked confused.

"Ask Elena. Or should I say Katherine." Damon said.

"What? I am Elena. Katherine is right by you. What are you doing Damon?" Katherine asked. She is trying to do her best to keep this act up.

"I am not doing this. I was just trap in house with John and Isobel. I am not really in the mood. Then I get rescued to find out my doppelganger playing fantasy with my life. If you don't believe that I am the real Elena. Ask me anything. I will answer with the truth." I told them.

I stood there waiting for someone say something. They all looked at each other. Then looked to me. No one said a thing. I just must see what they have for me. I know everything. Because I am the real me.


	46. Chapter 46

I stood there waiting for someone say something. They all looked at each other. Then looked to me. No one said a thing. I just must see what they have for me. I know everything. Because I am the real me.

"Whichever is Elena. Then take all your jewel off and go look out the window." Matt suggested to us.

"Donovan smart idea." Damon told him.

"What? Really? How is that going to prove anything? There is no sun. It's all cloudy." Katherine commented.

"Well, then give us a second. We will figure something. Who should keep an eye on them?" Caroline asked looking to the group.

*Matt's POV*

We all looked each other. Maybe we should lock them up somewhere. I know I don't want to do that to the real Elena. But maybe for right now we have to because we all need to talk. I hate to think it. But the real Elena should understand.

"No one have ever got out of the rooms in the basement before right?" Caroline asked.

"Not if anyone lets you out. Why?" Damon asked.

Looks like Caroline was thinking the same thing. Then Caroline suggested,

"Maybe we should lock them up down there until we figure this out."

"Let's do." One of the Elena's said.

*Damon's POV*

I hate locking Elena up. I know she was the one who said let's go for it. But still. She should never be locked up. I never want her in one of those rooms down there. Those rooms are for rogue harsh evil vampires.

We then took them to the basement. We put them each into a room. I looked at Elena. She gave me a smile and said,

"Don't worry. I will be fine. It's just a room. I am not worried."

"I will get you out of here. I will make sure they see it's the real you." I told her.

"I know you will." She told me. I then shut the door on her. I hate walking away. She is the last person I wanted to put down here.

We all went back upstairs. Everyone was talking about how we are going to figure out the truth. I looked at them and shocked my head. They can't even tell who their real friend is. Bonnie, Ric, and Jeremy were sitting there quiet. I know why. Because they know the truth. I went over and poured myself something to drink.

"So, everyone should choose a question to ask that no one knows. Then we will ask each Elena to see who is the real one." Caroline suggested.

"Really Barbie? We are just wasting time. I know which one is the real Elena. So, does Bonnie, Ric, and little Gilbert. Also, Stefan but he just doesn't want to believe that he was fooled by Katherine again." I told them.

"No. I don't know which one is Elena. Katherine must got that good. But I am Elena's boyfriend and I can't even tell." Stefan said.

"Damon, we are going with my idea. How don't we know you aren't just helping Katherine because you are still in love with her. You didn't bribe or compel them to agree with you." Caroline said.

"Caroline, you know you can't compel a witch right?" Bonnie asked her.

"Why would I compel Ric and Jeremy? I don't have anything Bonnie wants. Also, I am not in love with Katherine any more. Truly she can go back where she came from and rot there. But fine if you want to waste time. Be my guest." I told them.

"Then let's vote." Caroline suggested. "Who wants to do the questions raise your hands?"

Caroline, Matt, Stefan, and Bonnie raised their hands. I looked over to Bonnie confused. Why did she raise her hand? I then asked,

"Why did you raise your hand Bonnie?"

"They won't believe us if we don't do it. Also, we can't waste any more time." She told me.

"Fine." I said giving in. I don't want to waste any more time.

We then all figured out our questions to ask. Stefan and Ric went to get Elena and Katherine. When they finally got into the room. They sat in two chairs and everyone stood around them. Who should go first? Then Caroline said,

"We all have a question each. Whichever one of you can answer them the best will be proven to be the real Elena."

They both just sat there and looked at us waiting for the questions. Then Stefan suggested,

"Caroline, you thought of it. You should go first."

"Okay. How did we become friends?" She asked.


	47. Chapter 47

"Okay. How did we become friends?" She asked.

*Elena's POV*

They looked at me and Katherine. Then Katherine said,

"When we were kids."

I could hold in a snicker. I then smiled and said,

"Cheer try outs. I was so nervous that I was going to back out. But you talked me into doing it anyways. Because you thought I would be a great addiction to the team."

Everyone looked at Caroline to see who was right. But she looked at me and smiled. She then said,

"The second one was right."

"Okay. Who's next?" Damon asked.

"When I first found out I was a witch what did I do to prove it to you?" Bonnie asked me.

I didn't say anything at first. I want to see what Katherine says. But she didn't say anything. I then know it was my time to answer. I then told her,

"You made feathers float in the air around us."

"It's her." She said looking at me. I smiled at her. Two done more to go. I can do this.

Ric looked at us all and asked,

"What was Jenna's and my first date being?"

"A dinner at the Grill." Katherine answered.

I laughed at her answer. I then answered,

"You guys went on a true first date. I thought you two just connected and went from there."

"There's Elena." Ric said looking at me.

"Three down. Four to go. Who next?" Damon said.

"What is our family favorite holiday to spend together?" Jeremy asked me.

"Fourth of July because of the fireworks." Katherine said.

"Christmas. Mom always loved the music. Dad was loved doing the tree as a family." I told him.

"There's my sister." He said.

"Who tried to get us together before we actually dated?" Matt asked next.

"Caroline." Katherine said.

"Bonnie was the one who tried to get us together. Surprise." I answered him. I looked over to Bonnie.

"Yes I did." Bonnie said.

"She is did." Matt said.

Then we looked over to Damon and Stefan. Which one will ask their question first? Stefan then asked,

"How did we first meet?"

"We meet at the bridge. When you saved me." Katherine said.

Everyone looked at her. Right there they know the truth. Right there she messed up. She finally gave the wrong answer. Then I stood up and went over to the group. Jeremy and Ric took Katherine by the arms.

"You are wrong. I never know how I got onto the bridge. The true answer is by bumping into you coming out of the guys' bathroom." I told her.

"I am just wondering what was going to be your question Damon?" Katherine gave up.

"How did you join me on the trip to Atlanta?" He asked.

"You saved me from a car accident I was in. It was kind of kidnapping but then you convinced me to join and I had a great time." I answered him.

Then they took back where she belongs. I looked over to everyone. Some of them looked guilty and sorry. I then looked at Stefan. I really don't know what to say. I then walked away to get some fresh air.


	48. Chapter 48

Then they took back where she belongs. I looked over to everyone. Some of them looked guilty and sorry. I then looked at Stefan. I really don't know what to say. I then walked away to get some fresh air.

*Damon's POV*

"How did you know?" Katherine asked me.

"I know Elena. Trust me. The signs were all there." I told her.

"At less I fooled one Salvatore. Mostly the one it will hurt the most." She told me.

I just shook my head and shut the door. She is now locked up where she belongs. Alone in the basement. I then head back upstairs with the rest of the guys.

"I can't believe we fell for tricks." Matt commented.

"Yeah. I feel like an awful friend. We of all people are posting to know the difference of Elena to Katherine. But out of everyone of us. Damon was the one who figured it out. I am surprised that Stefan you didn't know right away. She is your girlfriend." Caroline said.

"She is really good. She knows how to play mind games and everything." Stefan said.

I just looked at him surprised what he was saying. I looked around looking for Elena. I then saw her outside. Stefan was in here trying to defend himself. He should be out there talking with her. I just left everyone talking.

"You okay?" I asked her. She turned around and looked at me. I know she was thinking Stefan was going to be coming out. I bet she had this whole speech for him and everything.

"Yeah I fine. Just need some air." She told me.

"I don't blame you. But it's over. She will not be getting out of there anytime soon." I told her.

"I don't know if I am happy about that or what." Elena told me.

"What do you mean? She belongs where she is at. She helped Isobel and John take you away. Then stole your life." I told her.

What is going on throw that head of hers? I really hope she isn't feeling back or anything. Katherine is an evil cruel conniving person. She belongs where she is at.

"I know she got what was coming to her. But you know what. There is a better thing. I know you probably might not like it. But I want to do it my way." She told me.

I looked at her confused. What does she have in mind? I then asked,

"What do you have in mind?"


	49. Chapter 49

"What do you have in mind?"

"Well, don't get mad. I want to let her go. But also, give someone a heads up." She told me.

I looked her surprised at what she said. She wants to let Klaus know about Katherine. Have Katherine run for her life. That is horrible. But I love it.

"That is cure, and I love it. I think I am rubbing off on you, Elena Gilbert." I told her.

*Elena's POV*

Damon and I headed back inside to tell everyone the plan. Let's see what they say. I know some of them probably won't like the idea. But truthfully it is the right thing. If they don't like it. I am going to do it one away or not.

"Hey guys. We need to talk." I said.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

"Well, I think we should let Katherine go…." I told them.

"What? Are your crazy girl?" Caroline asked me.

"Elena, really? After all the things she did to you. You are not thinking right. Did they compel you or something?" Stefan asked me.

"No. Will you let me finish. We should let her go and let Klaus know about her where about. I found out that Katherine is on the run from Klaus. I say let her go back on the run and worry about where ever she goes." I told them.

"You know what. That is better punishment then her being locked up in the basement and being safe. I can see where you are coming from." Jeremy said.

"You said like Damon there." Ric commented.

I saw from the corner of my eye. He was smiling. I didn't comment back about that. I then said,

"I am going to be truthful with you guys. If you don't agree with it. I am still going to do it."

Everyone was looking at me surprised. But I am not changing my mind. This is what needs to be done. This is what needs to me done. I was waiting for what they are going to say. Then everyone gave in and agreed with me. Even if they don't like the idea.

I went into basement to release Katherine. We to the area she was being held. Damon went to the door first, so she doesn't just run out and hurt anyone. Damon, Ric, Stefan, and Jeremy came down with me.

Damon opened the door to reveal Katherine just sitting there. I enter the room. She looked at me and gave me a smirk. She then said,

"I'm surprised they let you down here. Don't they want to protect you like they once did with me. Their perches Elena."

"Unlike you I don't play with their minds. Also, who says I'm alone." I told her.

She then looked at the door away to see Damon standing there lending against the frame. She gave him a smile and said,

"Just one brother. I thought Stefan would be here too. Or did you finally switch brothers Elena? Stefan wasn't any good for you anymore."

"Don't worry about them. We are going to have a little talk. If you behave you will get a little treat." I told her.

"What do I look like a dog to you?" She asked me.

"The bitch part is right. But that is not what we are here to talk about." I told her. She looked at me surprised at what I said. I can tell Damon smiling behind me. But she didn't comment or say anything, so I just continued. "I heard you are run from a certain original. Am I right?"

"How do you know that? Any ways he doesn't know where I am. I have been tricking him since the beginning." She said. But I can tell she was getting worried.

"Well, you are going to need to be a little bit clever this time. Before I came down here to have this little talk. I have or may not have sent your where about." I told her.

She now looked scared. Her eyes went big and she stood up quickly. She then said,

"How could you do that? He is out to kill me. You just gave me a death wish."

"No, you gave yourself a death wish a long time ago. But I am going to give you something because I am not evil and mean like you." I told her stepping aside. Damon did the same thing. "Go. Get far from here before he gets here."

She looked at me surprised. She then asked,

"How do I know this isn't a trick? He could be standing out there waiting for me."

"Just going to have to trust me. If would do it if I were you. He probably be here soon." I told her.

She looked at me for a moment and then she was gone. I turned and looked at Damon. We then headed upstairs. Everyone was waiting for us. Caroline then asked,

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah." I told her.

"Klaus is going to pissed when he gets here and sees her gone." Damon commented.

"Who said I sent her where about to Klaus? I said he was after her. But I forget to add was that Elijah and she was the one who had the thing. So, it's up to him what happened to her." I told them.

"The whole time you were talking to her. She thought Klaus was going to be coming. You, Elena, are one clever girl." Damon said.

"Smart Elena. Outsmart her. You may look like her, but you have the brains and the clever." Matt told me.

We all laughed at that comment. After a while everyone went their own ways. I stay at the boarding house for a bit longer. I know Stefan and I have a lot to talk about. I was waiting for him in the library. He went out to get a quick bite. He doesn't want to go back to human blood. Not after last time.


	50. Chapter 50

We all laughed at that comment. After a while everyone went their own ways. I stay at the boarding house for a bit longer. I know Stefan and I have a lot to talk about. I was waiting for him in the library. He went out to get a quick bite. He doesn't want to go back to human blood. Not after last time.

It has been a while since that day. Katherine took my threat and left Mystic Falls. There was no sight of her since. I did see Elijah. He told me that he was going to keep it a secret. His brother was never going to know.

I haven't been able to have that talk with Stefan yet. Every time I tried he just avoided it and everything. But today we are going to talk about what happened and everything. If he likes it or not. I went to the Salvatore's house. He has been hiding out there more.

I entered the house. It was quiet. It seemed like there was no one here. But he wasn't anywhere around town. So, he was either here or in the woods. Meaning he will have to return here sooner or later. I went to the library and waited there. It had the best view of the door. I started to work on homework and everything to pass the time. Just then the door opened. But it wasn't the Salvatore I was waiting for.

"Elena, what are you doing here?" Damon asked me.

"I am waiting for Stefan. Do you know where your brother is? He has been avoiding me." I told him.

"He's not here?" He asked me.

"No. I checked the whole house. I have been sitting here for more than hour waiting for him. He really doesn't want to talk about what happened. He just seems like wants to pretend like nothing happened." I told Damon.

"Have you called him? Text him?" He asked me.

"Since I got here. I know he listened them because his voicemail isn't full yet." I told him.

"Let me try and see where he is at. Just stay here." He told me.

*Damon's POV*

I walked away from where Elena was. Stefan is really being stupid right now. He just grows some balls and face her. It is just a talk. What is the harm in it? I then pulled my phone out and tried to call him. But he didn't answer. So, I left him a message.

"Stefan, call me back bro. You really need to stop hiding and avoiding her. It's just a talk. What harm can come from it. Just face her."

I then hanged up and went to text him. Elena has the right to get this all off her chest. He is just hiding and avoiding her isn't helping. He isn't being the boyfriend she needs. What is wrong with him?

 _Stefan, stop being stupid. Just face her bro._

I did everything I can do for right now. But I am going to stay here and be here for Elena. I know she wants to talk. I am going to be here to listen. Listen until my brother decides to do it himself. I then headed back to library where she was.


	51. Chapter 51

I did everything I can do for right now. But I am going to stay here and be here for Elena. I know she wants to talk. I am going to be here to listen. Listen until my brother decides to do it himself. I then headed back to library where she was.

"So, I texted him and called him. Now we just wait." I told her.

"Damon, I have been waiting for hours and days to have this talk. He is just making it worse by passing it off. How much longer does he want me to wait? I just can't pretend." She told me.

"Elena, he shouldn't make you wait. He isn't acting like a man he should be. You do deserve better. Not how he is trying you." I told her truthfully.

*Elena's POV*

I know Damon is right. But I do love him. But I can't go throw this. If he really cares for me he would face me. We need to talk. If he keeps this up I don't know what is going to happen. I am happy to have Damon here to talk to. He always tells me the truth I need to hear.

"I know Damon, but I love him." I told him.

"I know you do. But I only want what's good you and what makes you happy. You know that." He told me.

I know how he feels about me. The true feelings. He doesn't want to see me hurt. But right now, that is all I feel because of his brother. Stefan is hurting me. Damon is the one that is here for me. Not avoiding me. Not hiding from the truth and everything.

"Damon, I know that. I know what is going on between you and me is something you didn't want. But thanks for being here for me. Listening to me." I told him.

I really don't know what I would do without Damon. He has been my rock when Stefan couldn't be. Damon has been there for me. He has put my feelings first before himself. He has been the one to hide his true feelings so long. Now he still must because I am with his brother. Even though I know his true feelings for me.

"Elena, I will always be here for you no matter what. Whatever we are I don't care. I just want you in my life. Even if that means you being with someone else. I just want you happy." He told me.

Okay, I need to get out of here before I do something I am going to regret later. Right now, Damon is being the better boyfriend and we are not even together. But Stefan hasn't been there for me for a while. So, what am I post to do. I got up and grabbed my things. I then said,

"It's getting late. Jenna is probably waiting for me. If you see Stefan tell him to give me a call. We really do need to talk."

"Yeah, sure. Do you need a ride home?" He asked me.

"No. I have my car. But thanks, any ways Damon. I will see you later." I told him.

"Okay. See you later." He told me.

I then headed out the door quickly. I got into my car and headed home. Not before I texted Caroline and Bonnie. I really need to talk to someone right now. They are my two best friends they can probably help me out. By the time I got home Caroline and Bonnie was already there waiting for me. They had their bags for a sleepover. They know me to well. This is going to be a long talk. I know they can help me.

"Got your 911 text. What is going on Elena?" Caroline asked me.

"Come on in guys. We have a lot to talk about." I told them.

I took them to my room. We all went and sat on my bed. They looked at me waiting for me to explain about what is going on. I then said,

"Stefan and I are not doing good. But Damon has been the one there for me more."

"Wait, what is going on between you and Stefan?" Caroline asked me.

"We still haven't talked about what happened with Katherine being me. He has been avoiding me. All I want to do is have a talk. But he wants to act like nothing has happened. Pretend everything is fine. I can't do that." I told them.

"Okay. Stefan is being a bad boyfriend. But Damon is being the good guy. What the hell?" Caroline said.

"Well, Damon is the one who know Katherine was Elena. Not Stefan who is her boyfriend. Also, he was the one who went to save her." Bonnie said.

"So, this is Damon we are talking about. You are not saying you are having feelings for him?" Caroline asked me.

I looked out the window. I don't know. I think I have always had somewhat feelings for him. But I have always hide my true feelings for him. I was with Stefan. But right now, I am wondering if I am with the wrong brother. I then said,


	52. Chapter 52

I looked out the window. I don't know. I think I have always had somewhat feelings for him. But I have always hide my true feelings for him. I was with Stefan. But right now, I am wondering if I am with the wrong brother. I then said,

"I do love Stefan. Right now, I don't know. Maybe I with the wrong brother."

"Did you just say that you think you are with the wrong brother? Did he compel you or something?" Caroline asked of me confused.

"Caroline, people feelings can change. Also, I can see where she's coming from. He hasn't been there for her. Surprisingly Damon has." Bonnie said in my defense.

"You two sound crazy right now." Caroline told us.

I know this is crazy. But this is how I feel right now. You really can't help what your heart feels. It got late and we all hit the hay. I just lay there in my bed. I couldn't sleep because of what I have on my mind. I need to distract my mind.

 _Hey. You still up?_

 _Yeah. You're right?_

 _Can't sleep. Just a lot on my mind. What's up with you?_

 _Just like bed you want talk about what is on your mind?_

 _Not really. Can you distract me Damon?_

I know this isn't the smartest idea. But I really need someone to talk to. I know the man will always be there for me. I can talk to him very easily. I don't get how but it just feels right.

 _Sure. How about I come over and we can talk until you get tired?_

 _Okay but be quiet. Everyone is asleep. I'll meet you on the front porch._

I then slipped out of my bed and went to meet Damon. I saw him leaning against one poles. He gave me a smile when he saw me. I smiled back at him. We then went and sat down on the swing.

"So, what is going on in your beautiful mind?" He asked me.

"I bet you can tell that Caroline and Bonnie are here." I told him.

"Just needed some girl time helped clear my mind. But it just made me more confused." I told him truthfully.

"What about we talk about something else to distract you?" He suggested.

"Okay. What do you want talk about?" I asked him.

"Tell me something no one knows. Not even Caroline and Bonnie know." He said.

"I know this might not count because Bonnie knows about it. I used to love doing photography." I told him.

"A photographer. I can see it. But why did you stop?" He asked me.

"After losing my parents… I just lost my passion." I told him truthfully.

He looked at me with wonder. He then asked,

"Can I even see some of your work?"

"Maybe someday." I answered him.

We sat there for a while just talking about anything and everything. I didn't remember falling asleep. I was too into talking to Damon. The next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed. The sun was coming through the window.


	53. Chapter 53

We sat there for a while just talking about anything and everything. I didn't remember falling asleep. I was too into talking to Damon. The next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed. The sun was coming through the window.

I went downstairs to see what was going on. I saw Caroline, Bonnie, and Jeremy all in the kitchen. They must be looking for breakfast. I thought for a moment he was here. But why would he be here. He was probably back at his place.

"Morning sleep head. Cereal?" Caroline asked showing me a box of cereal.

"Yeah. Thanks." I said.

I took the cereal from her hands and got a bowl. We all ate in silence. We were not much of morning people. Except for Caroline. I always have to have my coffee. I then saw coffee was being made. I looked over to Bonnie. She gave me a smile. I then heard my phone go off. I looked at it to see a text from Damon.

 _Had a great time talking last night. I am holding you to your word on that one day._

I couldn't help but smile about that. I also had a great time last night too. It was nice just talking to someone without worrying. I feel like I learned a lot about Damon last night. I then got another text. This one was from Stefan.

 _Hey. Do you think we can talk? I know you want that._

 _Yes. I can be ready in a couple minutes if you want to meet up somewhere._

 _Pick you up in five minutes._

 _Deal. See you then._

I then put my phone down. I know my smile was gone now. I looked at Caroline and Bonnie. Then know something was up. I then said,

"Stefan finally wants to talk."

"About time. When is here coming?" Bonnie asked.

"In five minutes." I told them.

"That doesn't give us much time. But I worked with less." Caroline said.

Then she dragged me and Bonnie upstairs to my room. She wants to make sure I look good. I let her do what she wants. It makes her happy. Bonnie helped her. When they got done I looked really nice. Nothing fancy. But still nice.

We all went downstairs to see Stefan standing there waiting for me. I gave him a small smile. I said goodbye to the girls and we all went our separate ways. Stefan and I headed towards the park. When we got there, we sat on the bench. Neither of us said anything. What is there to say? I then said,

"We really need to talk about what happened with Katherine being me."

"I know." He said.

"I just need to know one thing. You need to tell me the truth. Did you know it wasn't me? Or were you just playing along to get a upper hand on her?" I asked.

I know the answer already. Damon and Alaric told me the truth about everything. I don't get how she tricked everyone. Did she really get that good being me? That is what scares me the most.

"I want to say that I know the whole time. But then I would be lying to you. I don't want to do that to you. I didn't know it wasn't you." He told me truthfully.

"Okay. She did a great job tricking you all." I said.

"She really did. But what is confusing me is how did Damon know the defiance between you two when I couldn't." He told me.

"I don't know." I told him.

I know we were just trying to fix something that I don't know if we could fix. I feel like we were just trying to make this fit when it doesn't. We are just doing whatever one wants. I don't know if he feels the same away. But I can't hold this in any more. Maybe Katherine being me showed me something.

"Stefan, we can't do this anymore. You have been avoiding me for this long. That isn't what happens in relationship. When we are in public we act like everything is alright and there isn't anything wrong. But there is." I told him. He didn't say anything to me. I don't blame him. I was just being truthfully right now.

"We can work on it. I know there is a few things that we need to work on." He told me.

"I think maybe for right now. We need to just be friends. We need to take a step back." I told him.

"Is this because of Damon?" He asked me.

"What do you mean? This doesn't have to do with nothing with him." I told him.

"Well, I tell me one thing. I need to know. Do you have feelings for him? Like real feelings." He asked me.

"Well, I do care for him. He does have a special part in my heart like you do too." I told him truthfully.

Why is he asking that? He knows Damon and I are good friends. We have a special bound. But where did this come from? There was only one other time I said anything about Damon and I like that. Just then it hit me. I only told Bonnie and Caroline the truth about it all. I know Bonnie would never spill a word. But did Caroline?


	54. Chapter 54

Why is he asking that? He knows Damon and I are good friends. We have a special bound. But where did this come from? There was only one other time I said anything about Damon and I like that. Just then it hit me. I only told Bonnie and Caroline the truth about it all. I know Bonnie would never spill a word. But did Caroline?

"So, what now?" He asked me.

"Now we go by as friends. I do care for you Stefan. But right now, it would be best we be just for friends." I told him.

*Damon's POV*

Ric and I were just hanging out at the boarding house. He was telling me how Elena asked him to train her. She wanted to know how to defend herself from all supernatural. Mostly, vampires. You know what I don't blame her.

"If you need someone to help you train her. I'm in. It will be fun." I told him.

"I thought you would say that." He told me.

The next thing I know I was on the ground on the other side of the room. Stefan was standing there pissed as tell at me for some reason.

"What the hell?" I asked him.

"It's all your fault." He said to me.

"What is?" I asked him confused. I looked to Ric to see if he knows anything. But of course, we both were confused on what is going on.

"Elena broke up with me because of you." He told me.

Elena broke up with him. Why did she do that? Wait, I know why she did it. I kind of saw it coming. He hasn't been there for her and has been avoiding her. So, why is blaming me for this? He is the one who messed up his relationship.

"Why are you blaming me for stuff you did? She broke up with you because you were a coward who could face her after the Katherine thing. So, how is this my fault?" I asked him.

"Because she broke up with me for you. She thinks she was with the wrong Salvatore." He told me.

She thinks I'm better for her then Stefan. How does she think that? Yes, I'm there for her when she needs someone. But I do that because I care for her. I didn't say anything back to him. Lucky for me Ric stepped in.

"Stefan, go cool off for a bit. You are not in the right mind set. You should know better than think Damon would try to do that. Yes, Damon is an ass but won't steal another guys girl." Ric said.

Stefan glared at me for one more time. He then left. Ric came off to where I was sitting on the floor and helped me up.

"Thanks for that." I said.

"No problem. Damon, you know he isn't going to get over this any time soon. You might want to go talk to Elena. See her side and what happened." Ric suggested to me.

He was right. I need to talk to Elena. I need to know what is going on in that mind of hers. I know she didn't leave Stefan for me. But I must let her know he thinks that. I went over to Elena's house to see if she was home. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Damon. What's are you doing here?" She asked me.

"We need to talk." I told her.

"Okay. Come on in." She said letting me in.

I then saw Bonnie stand there. Of course, she would be here. Elena just broke up with Stefan. Bonnie wants to be there for her friends. I don't care she is here.

"What's going on?" Elena asked me.

"Stefan just not that long ago attacked me because he thinks you broke up with him for me." I told her.

"What? Are you okay?" She asked me.

"I'm fine. He just throws me against a wall. But why would he think you broke up with him for me?" I asked her.

*Elena's POV*

I looked at Bonnie. We both now know why he thought that. I can't believe she told him.

"Damon, I'm sorry that happened to you. That was all my fault." She said.

"It's not your fault Elena. Don't blame yourself. Just I kind of want to know why he thought that." He told me.

"Because of something I said to Caroline and Bonnie. Looks like he heard about it." I told him.

"I swear it wasn't me." Bonnie said.

"We know Bonnie. I just can't believe Caroline told him. What did she tell him?" I said.

"Well, he thinks you broke up with him for me. But I know that isn't true. I just thought I let you know." Damon told me.

"Thanks Damon. I promise I will fix this." I told him.

"Elena, you don't need to fix anything. If Stefan wants to be stupid and think that way let him. He will figure out the truth later." Damon told me.

We talked for a bit longer and then Damon left. I need to talk to Caroline and find out why she did it. Why did she tell Stefan what we were talking about? I thought she was my friend. It now makes sense on all the questions Stefan asked me about Damon when we broke up.


	55. Chapter 55

We talked for a bit longer and then Damon left. I need to talk to Caroline and find out why she did it. Why did she tell Stefan what we were talking about? I thought she was my friend. It now makes sense on all the questions Stefan asked me about Damon when we broke up.

I grabbed my phone and text Caroline. I need to figure out now. I need answers.

 _Hey are you busy?_

 _No. What's up?_

 _We need to talk. Can we meet up somewhere?_

 _Sure. What's wrong?_

 _Can we meet up at the grill? I really need to talk to you._

 _Give me ten minutes. I will meet you there._

 _Okay. See you then._

Bonnie was waiting and watching me the whole time. I then looked at her. I then asked,

"Will you join me? Maybe you can me help."

"Yeah. Sure." She said.

Bonnie and I then headed to the grill. Bonnie and I went to a table and waited for Caroline. I am happy that Bonnie joined. I then have someone there to help keep my head straight.

Then we saw Caroline came into the grill. She looked around and then spotted us. She came right over to our table.

"What is this all about? I didn't know Bonnie was going to join us." Caroline said.

"Care, can you please take a seat? We really need to talk." I asked her.

She sat down looked at us like she was bored. That's Caroline for you. She then asked,

"So, what do we need to talk about?" She asked.

"I was wondering. Why did you tell Stefan what we were talking about?" I asked her.

She then looked at me to Bonnie. She knows she was caught. I still can't believe she did it. How could she do it? She is posting to be my friend. One of my best friends.

"He has the right to know. You were thinking you were with the wrong brother. He need to know." She told me.

"No. He didn't need to know. You are my friend and you are posting to be there for me. Not stab me in the back and do this." I told her.

"You were the one that was talking crazy. What else was I post to do? He need to know what was going on." She told me.

"Well, look how that turned out. I broke up with him any ways. I just could pretend anymore." I told her.

"So, what now? Are you going to stoop so low and go for Damon? Really Elena. Are you stupid?" Caroline said.

"Caroline!" Bonnie said in my defenses.

"I said nothing about Damon. You leave him out of this. He has nothing to do with this. This is about you going behind my back and telling Stefan what I thought I was telling my friend." I told her. I was getting annoyed now. I bet she could tell it.

"Sure, it doesn't have to do with him. It always has to do with him. Everyone knows he's in love with you. You know that too. You really think you can ignore that." She told me that.

"I know Caroline. But truthfully, that has nothing to do with this situation. Damon and I are friends. We are close. But he knows where he stands. He would do nothing to hurt that." I told her.

She looked at me like she didn't believe me. I think I have lost a friend right now. For right now I must walk away before I lose my temper or say something I might regret.


	56. Chapter 56

She looked at me like she didn't believe me. I think I have lost a friend right now. For right now I must walk away before I lose my temper or say something I might regret.

I just went to the graveyard to breathe. I went to visit my parents. I needed to be somewhere I know I could breathe again. I was sitting there between my parents' grave. I just needed to talk to someone. I know my mother would have been that person I turned to.

"Caroline really did it this time. She told Stefan about everything I told her about me and Damon. What I thought." I told my mother's grave.

"I don't know what to do. I just lost a friend. I hope I didn't lose another person I care about." I said.

"If Stefan decided to let you go because of what Barbie said or told him. He would be a fool. Also, stupid about it." I heard behind me. I turned to see Damon standing there.

"Damon. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Bonnie thought you would need someone to talk to. So, she came and found me told me everything. I know you would probably be here." He told me.

Bonnie went to find him. She does know that I needed to talk to someone. Or just have someone to rant to. But why didn't she just come? She probably knows where I was. But she sent Damon. Why?

"That's my best friend for you. She always thinking what is best for me." I said.

"Yes, she is. So, are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I am better. I just needed to get away for a bit." I told him.

*Damon's POV*

She wants to get away for a bit. I think I can do that. But I am going to do it the right way. I am not just going to take her and worry everyone she cares about. I went over to her and gave her my hand. She took it. I helped her up.

"Thanks for coming to check on me." Elena told me.

"Always. What do you want to do?" I asked her.

"I am just going home. I have so homework to caught up." She told me.

"Fine. But let me take you home." I said.

"Fine." She said.

I then lead to her to my car. When I dropped her off at home. I then headed to my home. When I got home I saw two people standing there waiting. Elijah and Rebekah. What do they want? I got out of the car and went over to them.

"Damon." Elijah said when I got to the door.

"Elijah, Rebekah. What may bring you here? What do you want?" I asked going inside.

I smiled to myself. I know they couldn't get into the house. I know they are going to try. I just stood there watching them. They then stopped. They looked at me. When they tried to get into the house it stopped them.

"You have this place in a human's name. Smart." Elijah said.

"Yes. So, now what do you want? I have a lot of things to do." I told them.

"Sure, you do." Rebekah said annoyed.

"Actually, I do. But I will give you a couple minutes before I shut this door on your face." I told him.

"I think Elena should get out of town for a bit. Just for her safety." Elijah said. Looks like Elijah was thinking the same. If he thinks she should be getting out of town. Then looks like I am going to get her out of town with his help. I guess I will bring her friends with us.


	57. Chapter 57

"I think Elena should get out of town for a bit. Just for her safety." Elijah said. Looks like Elijah was thinking the same. If he thinks she should be getting out of town. Then looks like I am going to get her out of town with his help. I guess I will bring her friends with us.

"Why would you think that?" I asked him.

"I can tell she has a lot on her plate right now. Maybe what is best for her is to get out of town for a bit. I can tell you were thinking the same thing." Elijah said to me.

"Maybe. But I don't know how easy it is going to be to get Elena out of town. Jenna is pretty a stickier about that. Trust me. Then her needy friends are going to want to join too." I told him.

"Don't worry. I will take care of all that. Your job is to take care of Elena." He told me.

Doesn't this guy know who I am. I already do that. I have been doing that since I meet the girl. I never want anything to happen to her. It will kill me if she ends up hurt and I couldn't stop it. So, I will do anything to protect her. Even be the bad guy.

"Do you really have to tell me that?" I asked him.

"I hope not. Just minding you. Please tell your brother that even through him and Elena are not on go terms right now. He still gave me his word on protecting her. I hope he keeps to his word." Elijah told me.

"I will tell him. Now, this was real nice. But I have been dying to do this since I saw you two standing at my front door." I told them. I then slammed the door on their faces. That felt so good.

*Elena's POV*

A few days has passed since that all happened. Stefan have been avoiding me all over again. So, it felt like the ending of our relationship. I haven't talked to Caroline at all. But she has been trying to apologize after she realized that she kind of lost a friend. Damon has been there for me a lot.

When I woke up this morning I went into the kitchen after I got ready for school. I didn't except to see the people I was going to see. Sitting there in my family kitchen was Elijah, Rebekah, and who must be Klaus. Also, Damon and Stefan.

"What is going on?" I asked confused.

I saw Jeremy in the corner of the kitchen with a straight face on. I then realize that Alaric was there. I just stayed where I was at. I wasn't going to move at all.

"You must be Elena. It is a pleasure to finally to meet you. I have a lot about you." Klaus came over to me and took my hand. He gave it a small kiss. I pulled it away quickly. I don't want this guy touching me. Or anywhere never my family.

"The Mikaelsons were just tell me about a family trip they are going to take. They were wondering you and Jeremy would want to go. So, Rebekah here won't be alone." Jenna told me.

"Remember Elena. I was complaining about that boring family trip I go on every year. Being stuck with my brothers." Rebekah said.

I was getting at where she was going. I then said,

"Oh yeah. I remember. I totally forgot to ask. Rebekah asked me a while back if we could join. All our friends are joining them. I just remembered." I said going along with it all.

I don't know what is going on. But I will figure out. I looked over to Damon and Stefan. They both gave me a nod to tell me everything is going to be okay. Damon lip said,

"Later."

So, I will get my answers later. I don't know if this is going to be anything good or bad. But I am going to trust them right now. Even though I don't. But I want too. After we talked about it a little bit more and getting Jenna on board with it. Damon was going to give me and Jeremy a ride to school like he has been doing for a while now. Looks like I am going on a trip. But why?


	58. Chapter 58

So, I will get my answers later. I don't know if this is going to be anything good or bad. But I am going to trust them right now. Even though I don't. But I want too. After we talked about it a little bit more and getting Jenna on board with it. Damon was going to give me and Jeremy a ride to school like he has been doing for a while now. Looks like I am going on a trip. But why?

When we got far enough away from my house I finally asked,

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Damon asked me.

"Damon, really? Why were they at my place? What's up with this trip?" I asked him.

He sighed. He really didn't want to tell me. But he should have known better. I was going to ask. But he was trying to push it a side. He probably wasn't even going to tell me later.

"Elijah thinks you should take a trip. So, that's what we are going to do." He told me.

"Why does he think that?" I asked him.

"Don't know hundred percent. But it's not a bad idea. You do need to get away for a bit. But I had other ideas. But a free trip is a better." He told me.

I couldn't help but snicker about that. He was going to take me away any ways. I know how Damon was going to do it. It was probably just be me and him. That won't be that bad. No one else and time away. A get away is something I could use. Some time to relax.

"Hey, I am not complaining. But if these Mikaelsons try anything to hurt you Elena. They will regret it. I promise you that." Jeremy told us.

"Don't worry Jeremy. They won't double think it if I have anything to say." Damon stated to Jeremy.

We got to the school. Bonnie was waiting out front for me. But she wasn't alone this time. Stefan was standing there. I looked over to Damon surprised. Stefan has been avoiding me since I broke up with him. Why was he standing there now?

"Elijah." Damon told me.

Right he gave Elijah his word that he would protect me. Elijah must have reminded him when he saw him earlier today. I got out of Damon's car. But before I left I looked over to Damon.

"Don't worry. I will figure out everything with this trip. I will let you know." He told me.

"Okay. Thanks." I told him.

"Always. I will talk to you later." He told me.

I went over to Bonnie and Stefan. Damon speeded out of the parking lot. I headed into the school for another day. When I got to my locker Caroline and Rebekah was waiting there. Now what? Really, didn't want to talk to either. But I should hear out Caroline.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." I said back to her.

"Can we talk?" She asked me.

"Sure." I told her.

"You know I am really sorry. I wasn't being a true friend. I realized that. I hate myself for it. But I miss you Elena. I don't want to lose our friendship. It means too much to me." She told me.

"Caroline, you know that you always going to be one of my closest friends. But what you did really hurt and ruined our trust. But I want to work on getting it back." I told her.

"So, we are okay?" She asked me.

"Yes. But you have earned my trust back." I told her.

"I will do whatever it takes do it." She told me.

"I know. Now what do you want Rebekah?" I asked her.

I almost forgot Rebekah was standing there. She was standing there looking at her fingernails waiting. She finally looked from them to me. She then said,


	59. Chapter 59

I almost forgot Rebekah was standing there. She was standing there looking at her fingernails waiting. She finally looked from them to me. She then said,

"Klaus wants me to keep an eye on you. He doesn't trust the Salvatore brothers. So, here I am. You better get used to my lovely face."

"Okay. Here is the thing you and your brothers are going to need to know. I trust Stefan and Damon with my life. We might not agree on everything but there is one thing we do agree on. Our friends, family, and this town means everything we will keep it save." I told her.

I could see Stefan grinning in agreement. I then closed my locker. I headed to my class. Stefan followed me. The day have been going by fast. It was lunch time. I went outside to eat today. I found everyone at our usual table.

"So, what is this deal of this trip?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie come on don't question it. It's a free trip. Let's just enjoy it." Caroline said to her.

"I am just saying. I don't get it. There has to be a reason." Bonnie said.

"There is. Elijah thinks I need to get away. He knows the only that is going to happen if you guys join me." I told her truthfully.

"But why does he think you need to get away?" Matt asked.

"I have no idea." I answered him.

I still want to know why Elijah thinks that I should get away for a bit. That is very weird. Is there something we don't know about and he does? I understand why Klaus wants Rebekah to keep an eye on me. He wants to make sure I keep up on my half of the deal.

The end of the day has finally come. I went out to see if Damon was here to pick Jeremy and I up. Caroline came over to me. I was waiting for Jeremy. He hasn't come out yet. Damon isn't here yet.

"Waiting for your brother?" Caroline asked me.

"Yeah. Also, waiting for Damon to come get us." I told her.

I know she is trying to work on this friendship again. But I will not trust her with everything. There is a few things I feel like I can't trust her that much right now.

"That's nice of him." She said.

"You ready?" I heard Damon say coming behind me. He put his arm around my shoulder. I looked over to him. Are you kidding me?

"Just waiting for Jeremy. He should be out soon." I told him.

We just stood there for a bit. Without saying anything. Then Jeremy came over with Matt. Right behind them was Rebekah. They came over to us. Jeremy wasn't fazed by Damon. Matt and Rebekah were looking at us weird.

"You ready to go Jeremy?" I asked him.

"Going to hang out with Matt." He told me.

"Okay. Just let me know if you are not coming home." I told him.

"Okay. See you later." Jeremy told me.

"Can we go now?" Damon asked me.

"Sure." I told him.

I said good bye to everyone. I then headed to his car. Damon still has his arm around my shoulder. I could just tell what my friends are thinking. But I know they should know better.

Damon took me right home. I really didn't have another plan. So, I was just going to work on some homework and a favorite hobby of mine. When we got to my place he turned the car off.

"I don't remember inviting you to join." I told him.

"You have with your eyes. But always you promised me that I get to see your talent." Damon told me.

"I told you maybe someday. I have a lot of homework to work on." I told him.

"Oh, come on Elena. Please." He said pleading with me.

He was trying to give me a winning smile. I then headed towards the house. He followed me. I didn't agree to show him my photography, but I didn't deny him either. It is just nice to have him around.


	60. Chapter 60

He was trying to give me a winning smile. I then headed towards the house. He followed me. I didn't agree to show him my photography, but I didn't deny him either. It is just nice to have him around.

I was sitting in the living room doing my homework. Damon was sitting on the couch watching tv. I was working on my history homework. Damon looking over to me. He gave me a smile. He then asked,

"What are you working on?"

"History." I answered him.

He then took my textbook and notebook and looked it all over. He then laughed at it. I just shock my head. I know he was going to tell me that was all wrong. He then said,

"That is not how I remember it."

"Damon, I bet it's not. But I just want to get my homework done and over with. So, if you don't mind." I told him.

He then handed it back to me. I finished it up. We heard the front door open. Damon got a huge smile on his face. Just then Ric and Jenna came into the room. I looked at him. I then said quietly only he could hear,

"Behave."

"No promises." He told me.

My aunt Jenna looked at me and then took Damon. I know she doesn't like him at all. I know she wants to talk to me. I got up and headed to the kitchen. Jenna followed me.

*Damon's POV*

I stayed sitting on the couch. Ric came and sat next me. I then listened into the conviction. I know it's wrong and everything. But I am going to do it any ways.

"What is he doing here?" Jenna asked her.

"Just hanging out with me. That's it. We are friends." Elena told her.

"Okay. Just be careful Elena." She told Elena.

"So, what is going on with you and her?" Ric asked me.

"We are friends. I care for her." I told him.

"Damon, I know you really care for her. But Damon, I care for her like she is my own. Just don't hurt her. I know you won't. So, get the girl." Ric told me.

I will never hurt Elena. She means everything to me. She has become the most important person in my life. She will always be safe with me. Jenna will see that one day. Looks like I must win her over. I then stopped listening in. Elena came back into the living room.


	61. Chapter 61

I will never hurt Elena. She means everything to me. She has become the most important person in my life. She will always be safe with me. Jenna will see that one day. Looks like I must win her over. I then stopped listening in. Elena came back into the living room.

*Elena's POV*

Today is the day the me and my friends are going traveling with the Mikaelsons. I don't know what I am getting myself into to. We still don't know where we are going. All we know is bring clothes for hot weather and cold weather.

"Are you ready?" Jeremy said from my door away.

"Yeah. Is Jenna still worrying about us going?" I asked.

Jenna was worrying last night. She was double thinking it all. Mostly, when she found out Damon was coming with us. I know she doesn't trust him. But I do. I know he won't do anything to hurt me. She will come around some day.

"Yes. But Ric took care of it. She is back on board." Jeremy told me.

We were all meeting up at the Klaus's house. I was still wondering where we were going. I hope somewhere warm and nice. Also, with a beach. This girl needs to relax even if the Klaus Mikaelson will be there too.

I went downstairs with Jeremy. Damon and Stefan were both waiting for us. I thought it was just going to be Damon. I looked at Damon and then to Stefan. Stefan and I still were not alright. I think he still hurt or something with the break up.

"You ready? Everyone else is waiting on us." Damon asked.

"Yeah. Already." I answered him.

I went over to Jenna and gave her a hug. She hugged me back. She then gave Jeremy a hug. I gave Ric a hug. He hugged me back. He then gave Jeremy one of the guy hugs. Jenna then said,

"Have fun. Call me when you guys get there and everything."

"Will do. We will keep in contact." I told her.

"Let me help you guys with the bags." Ric suggested.

I know he just wanted to talk to us without Jenna hearing. We all headed out to Damon's car. Once everything was in the car Ric looked at us all. He then said,

"Be careful. I don't trust the Mikaelsons."

"We will. Just keep an eye on Jenna for us." I said.

"You know I will." He told me.

"Don't worry Ric. Stefan and I will keep an eye on Elena and little Gilbert. You just do the same for the town." Damon told him.

I gave Ric one last hug before getting into Damon's car. Jeremy then got into the back with Stefan. These two are so gentleman. Damon nor Stefan would let me sit in the back. So, I sat in front with Damon. We were then off to Klaus's place to meet up with everyone.

Everyone was already at Klaus's place when we arrived. I could see Caroline and Bonnie waiting outside for us. Why am I not surprised by this? I got out of the car and headed over to them. They both gave me hugs when they saw me.

"I am going to kill him if he doesn't leave me alone." Caroline told me.

I looked over to Bonnie confused a bit. Who was she talking about? Bonnie then said,

"Klaus has none stop trying to talk to her and get her to give him a chance."

"I say go for it Barbie. One less Mikaelson to worry about." Damon said coming behind me.

"Remember guys they are the ones who is paying for this trip." I reminded them.

"Yeah a trip we don't nothing about. They could be taking us to our deaths all we know." Caroline stated out loud.

"Why waste all that money when we could have just gotten it out of the away when we first came?" Rebekah said from the door away.

No one said a word to her remark. I just stayed where I was. Everyone else was coming out of the house. Matt and Tyler came right over to us. I then looked over to the Mikaelsons where were still standing by the door. We must know now. Where are we going? They can't keep it from us the whole time. I then asked,

"Where are you taking us?"

(A/N: Where do you guys think they should go? Please let me know. I would love to hear what you think.)


	62. Chapter 62

(A/N: I want to thank the reader name Imarifirst from for the idea of the place.)

"Where are you taking us?"

"The Galapagos Island." Klaus told us.

I have heard that place was extremely fascinating and romantic in its own way. I now can't wait for it. This is going to be amazing even if the Mikaelsons are joining us.

When we finally got to The Galapagos Island it was beautiful. I looked around at everything. There was cars out front waiting for us. I bet the hotel is a beautiful.

"So, which hotel are we staying at? Is it going to have a pool?" Caroline asked.

We then saw Klaus laugh and smile. He didn't answer Caroline's question. He just kept on driving. Where are we staying at? Please don't tell me this is a trick or something.

We then pulled up to the beautiful place. It was huge. I wonder how many rooms are left. Are we going to have to buddy up?

"Welcome everyone. Everyone will have their own room. The pool and hot tub is out back. There is also a gaming room. Also, everything we would need." Klaus told us as we got out of the cars.

"You are telling us that is whole place is just for all of us. There isn't anyone else here?" Bonnie asked looking at the place.

"Yeah. Why would there be anyone else? Except for the cleaning staff that comes in here and there." Rebekah said like it was a normal thing.

We all looked at each other. The Mikaelsons act like this is so normal. This isn't normal. We just kept our thought to ourselves. We headed into the place to find our rooms.

Bonnie, Caroline, and I picked rooms right next to each other. I know Damon wasn't going to far either. Everyone found a room without any problems that weren't normal.

"So, tonight we were going out. Wear something nice. We are going somewhere nice tonight." Elijah told us.

We all went to get ready. Bonnie and Caroline came into my room to get ready together. But I think I am inviting one more person.

"Hey Rebekah. Do you want to come to my room to get ready for this dinner thing? Bonnie and Caroline are going to be." I asked her.

She looked surprised that I asked her. But I could tell that Matt likes her. But he doesn't want to admit it yet. So, I want her to feel welcome to the group.

"Sure, I guess." She told me.

I went right into my room. We were going to have some girls time. I guess Rebekah don't get that often because of her family. So, maybe she can give that time with us.

I really think Rebekah is misunderstood. She just wants to live her life. But also, be there for her family. I can understand that. So, maybe with this trip a friendship can start.


End file.
